Those Who Fight Further
by Aurvelia Belmort
Summary: Previously entitled Let Me Entertain You. Re-written! When Vegeta wins the battle on Earth, Bulma manages to convince him to take her with him. Once arrived on Planet Namek, she vows to either revive her loved ones or to stop their murderer at all cost. But things get far too complex before she can grab her chance. New penname too!
1. The End

**For those who do not know, my old pen-name was Forbidden Chocolate and this story's previous title was Let Me Entertain You.**

Okay, so those who have been waiting for the re-written LMEY... yay it is finally here! Under a new title and with a much, much darker theme then before!  
I wasn't planning on this I actually had written another version, in the more humour/romance genre that I had started from scratch. And then I read the original version (because it had gotten so many reviews and people really liked and I wanted to make sure I wasn't letting anyone down.) And before I knew it I had another first chapter… This version however was rewritten with bits and pieces of the original, taking out the lighter aspects it had, giving it much more darker tone.  
And since I both found them so good I decided that I would simply write two stories! Yay more B/V fics for you!

I don't think I'll be posting both stories at the same time since their beginning is so alike… They are both a spin off from the original-original idea that I had and I don't want to confuse people, so I'm going to postpone the humorous one till I feel that this one is more divided from the other and until we are simply further into the storyline.  
The story is however not going to be the exact same as it was before, I'm going to rewrite to a certain point but not the complete story.

What a long a note…  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End**

'Hahaha…! You really think that you can defeat the Saiyan Prince?' Vegeta laughed maniacally while look at the last fellow living Saiyan. Aiming straight at his heart he shot through the skin as if was made out of air, Goku's last breath left his mouth, eyes wide at the man before him. Now smirking at his dead body, Vegeta turned around noticing the little annoying runt, the moron his son, Gohan.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, the pressure of emotion made him able to move his cowardly feet, so far he had done so little, and now when it was too late, he finally dared to move. Standing next to his father's still warm body, 'Please, dad, you can't lose! Y-you can't…' He started to sob, not being able to believe his hero had lost. No, the world's is hero had lost.  
Krillin was staring at the sight before him, not being able to utter a word of comfort at his best friend's son, watching tears fall on his chest, smeared with blood and dirt.  
Goku had lost. Earth had lost. Everyone was going to die…

Vegeta's gruff voice awoken him of his state of sorrow.

'You are a pitiful excuse to the Saiyan race. You filthy bastard. Look at yourself! You disgust me.' His cruel words had yet to sink in to the little child's mind. Lifting his chin in the air like only royalty could, eying him as if he was vermin.

'Y-You!' Gohan yelled back, somehow finding the strength to stand on his trembling knees, feeling more courage to just send glares at the monster before him but to actually attack him and destroy him.  
'I don't want to be like you! I don't want to be like a Saiyan. I want to be like my father, a hero! A good man!' He shouted. The feeling of revenge taking over, made him more Sayian then he would ever now.

"No! Gohan, he's too strong!" Krillin screamed at the little boy running in front of him, blocking him from Vegeta. Standing now in front of the boy, trying to find a reason to speak, _why_ did he want to stop him? There was nothing left. Letting himself get pushed aside, Krillin stared at the boy, who, in more than just one way, reminded him of Goku. Perhaps he could save them.

Gathering all his energy, even creating a fierce aura around himself, Gohan launched himself forward, giving his all. But only to be stopped effortlessly by Vegeta who could predict his every move, with one swift kick into his stomach, he fell down. Doubling over in pain, hardly being able to breath, he glared up at Vegeta. The little boy tried to get back up but found no strength to do so.  
Krillin ran to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, 'We can't win from him. It's over…'

Looking down at his youngest friend, feeling probably only half of the boy's pain, he felt sorrow overwhelming him together with grief and despair. Losing your father and not being able to avenge him…  
He had trained a whole year and he still was no match for them. _We all had trained for a whole year; Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and even Piccolo who had trained Gohan himself. But to no avail._ Krillin closed his eyes in frustration and defeat. _How could Earth lose to such a maniac? Was there no god?_ 'I guess… It's really over.' His voice broke down.

'You are right, it is really over.' Krillin's eyes snapped open, meeting a smirking Vegeta. Glaring at the prince, trembling with anger and fear at the same time.  
'He's right. You can't win, none of you could. I should do you worthless beings a favour and kill you.' His smirk widened when thinking out loud. 'I should kill you…' He added, as in afterthought, 'I guess I could be generous.' Finally making up his mind, he uttered the last words both of them would hear on this earth,

'Time to die.'

Gather a huge amount of ki in the palm of his hand, creating a large ball of energy, he aimed at the pair.

Krillin closed his eyes, his grip on the boy's shoulder hardened. _This was the end._

A huge ki-beam blasted through the dry land, evening out the canyon, making it a flat landscape, full of sand and nothingness. Dead.

* * *

Planet Earth was going to be destroyed. In less than a day, they had lost all their beloved friends, and now their own life, waited to end. This ruthless Prince was going to destroy them all, every last living being. Everything.  
  
'He lost.' Bulma whispered, eyes filling themself with tears, looking not being able to look at anyone, she simply stared at the ground in disbelieve.

'This really is the end… The Dragonballs are gone... Everyone gone' Master Roshi spoke softly, fear and sadness roamed through his voice.

Puar had been crying since Yamcha's death and only now started to cry even harder, Oolong, who had been trying to comfort his friend the entire time, put his arms even tighter around him. Letting a tear escape himself.

Baba's crystal ball had completely blacked out before they could see the death of their friends. The amount of energy on the field must have been humongous. Chichi watched at the big ball of black. Seeing Goku fall on the ground, watching how he died, had torn her. But now, this pitch-blackness… Her son…

Her scream piercing loud and full of agony, misery and pain, would reach the entire world. The earth would soon weep with her.

No longer being able to control herself she yelled at the crystal ball, 'Why!' She screamed, 'Why!?' The dark ball provided her with no answers but only represented her own heart at the moment, dark and empty. 'My son… My baby…'  
Her hard sobbing clenched everyone's heart and made it hard to swallow the lumps in their throat's, to take a breath to fill their lungs with air, seemed pretentious now. Their friends could no longer do that. Simply breathing was becoming so hard.

'I can't believe it!' Bulma screamed in frustration, her face wet of her own tears. 'They should've won! Goku!' Banging her fist in frustration on the wooden floor, hunched over, 'Now what? What is he going to do? To us? To the planet?'  
Her words of despair filling the room, she looked at Master Roshi for answers, who hardly could control his own emotions of grief and defeat. 'I'm afraid…' Taking a breath, 'I don't know, Bulma.'

He did. Everyone did.  
This was the end, of them, of the world.

'They all fought hard.' Master Roshi's voice sounded recovered, and he was now speaking loud and clear, 'They were all good fellow, every one of them: Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha and even Piccolo. Gohan was so brave. They all died fight for us.' He took a breath, taking some more of his newfound energy, 'We should honour their death's by being grateful for the little time extra they gave us.'

They all looked at Master Roshi, his word had an impact, it had silenced them. Numb momentarily, pushing their saddened thoughts and pain aside. Everyone stared in front of themselves know, letting the words sink in.

Bulma nodded her head in agreement. 'Thank you.' She didn't know if she was referring to Master Roshi or the boys, but she felt grateful. For everything and everyone.

Chichi remained silent, soon… soon she would join them. She would be with them and nothing or no-one could take them from her again.

Ox-King broke the silence, 'How long do you think we have?' Directing his question at Master Roshi, who shrugged, 'Not much, I'm afraid. Perhaps we should deal with these matters in our own way…' He muttered, not really sure what else he could say.

'I should go home… I want to say goodbye to my mother and father…' Bulma talked softly, numb and hallow.

'I'm staying here. I don't have a home to go to…' Chi-chi whispered, tears falling down again. Her father remained silent and put his arms around his grieving daughter, who returned his embrace, pushing her face into her father broad chest as she had done as a little girl, holding on for dear life because that was all she could do now.

The sobbing of Puar had slowly faded into silence, closing his eyes, taking deep shallow breaths, he lay next to Oolong who did the same thing. Watching the pair, Bulma let out a sigh, no one was here to grieve with for her. Not being able to keep herself preoccupied , she decided to leave this very moment. She wanted to cry. Loud and desperate. Now that the house had filled with an eerie silence she could not bring herself to do so. The burden of everyone's pain would only be worsen if she did.

'Master Roshi, I'm leaving… I'll go get my things in the guestroom…' She spoke softly.  
'Sure, go ahead... Bulma, I… I'll be right here when you need me.' He said, not meeting her eyes, but nodded to himself, trying to keep himself busy as well but founded nothing to do so.

Slowly walking up the stairs, not really sure why she was even bothering to take her things with her, a tear escaped her eye. Another… _Stay strong, Bulma... Master Roshi was being so nice… Comfort… _She smiled a hollow smile, _he would probably try something perverted... _More tears fell._  
_  
Staring blank before her, looking at a picture of her and Goku in their younger days. _Goku… You was supposed to win.. You always win… I can't believe it… I can't believe I won't be able to do so many things… Become a wife, be a mother… being someone's everything… I'll never be that._

'Bulma!' Master Roshi roared downstairs, startling her and pulling her out of her own world of darkness and despair, she turned around, her heartbeat increased in less than a second. Paniic taking over, she ran downstairs.

* * *

__Vegeta saw a small house on a tiny island in the middle of the blue sea, smirking to himself, this would be fun. Before he had landed on the ground he had heard the screaming of a name. So they knew he was here... Letting his boots meet the sand, he waited for them to come outside. Obviously they were not planning on doing that. His face turned into a scowl, his nostril flared out of anger. Taking firm steps into the sand he walked forward towards the house.

'Bulma... He-he-he's here!' Master Roshi stuttered, he had not been paying attention before but just know he had felt him. His power-level was so high it had peeked at a point he could not ignore, even if he would choose to do so.

Feeling an awful presence near. It was in front of his house now. _It couldn't be.._  
Shaking with fear he decided to be brave for everyone who had remained with him in the house, he had spoken so well over the other he would bring shame upon them by behaving cowardly now. He walked towards his front door, one trembling old knee after the other, he opened the door to meet his demise.

'Who is there!?' Sounding brave then he felt, he was startled by the sight in front of him. It was him… This man, this monster, who had crushed all their hopes and dreams, their peaceful existence and their careless future. All destroyed by him.  
Hesitatingly he spoke, 'Wh-what a-are you d-doing here?' His voice trembled, 'What d-do you w-want?' Fear suddenly took him over like a ravage beast, taking in the presence of this stranger. He now understood. He understood that not even his greatest student could win against him, no, he could not win against this animal.

'Coming to meet your death, old man?' He gritted his teeth. 'But before that.' He spat, enjoying this very moment.

'Where is that girl?'

'Girl?' Master Roshi echoed, not really sure if he had indeed heard correctly. Who did mean? Bulma? Chi-chi? Did he wanted to murder her too like he had done with her husband and son?

'Yes, the girl… The one who spoke trough the scouter.'

Scouter? Bulma! Why did he need Bulma?

'You are taking too long, old man!' Vegeta hissed, shooting a small ki-beam through his kneecap.

Everyone gasped in surprised at the man's utter cruelness, making Baba take a step towards her brother, but was halted when he lift his hand causing her to stop.

Hissing in pain, Master Roshi stumbled forward, hardly being able to breathe through the pain. He hear a ruckus behind him, the others… Feeling the pain through his veins, Master Roshi tried to stand tall again. _If I am going to die, might as well die brave like my students!_  
'I don't know.' He answered quietly, calm and collective, as if the harm the man had caused had no effect on him.

'You lie!' Vegeta screamed, grabbing him by his collar. 'I know she's here, my scouter signalled her this way when I landed here on Earth. Unless you want each and every one to die slowly in front of you, talk.' He hissed.

The others now stood behind Master Roshi. Vegeta's eyes darter around, looking for his prey. Then noticing the brunette, his interest was piqued. Oh, how her eyes shone with hatred and despair. It made him smirk.  
'You!' She hissed, breathing hard and balding her fist. Ox-king held on to her, hoping she would stay beside him, but his actions were in vain as she effortlessly freed herself from his grip. 'You killed my son! You killed my husband!'

'Is that so?' Vegeta's cruel smile and uninterested tone, only angered her more.  
'I hope you burn in hell.' She spat.  
'I will.' He answered, clearly still entertained. 'Now, about the girl… Where is she?'  
'I rather die than tell you.' Chichi hissed back, infuriated by this vile, despicable man.  
'That can be arranged.' Vegeta answered, his aura turning darker and more violent. Aiming at the woman and the man behind her, killing them effortlessly. The loud thud of their bodies collapsing on the floor made everyone silent with fear.

'You two!' Pointing at the trembling pair, Oolong and Puar. 'Where is she?'

'You just killed her.' Master Roshi answered for them, hardly being able to stop himself from falling on the floor.

'Die!'

Another dead body. Baba dropped down in front or her brother.

Cursing he aimed another small beam at the old man, if said he would die, then he would. No old woman would stop him from doing so. Smiling sadistically he turned his head back around. Vegeta's anger could almost be tasted, his anger made your veins run cold and left your heart pumping erratically, making you take shallow breaths.

'The girl?' He roared loudly.

'Here…' A soft voice spoke. 'I'm here.' She sounded so empty, she could hardly believe this was her own voice speaking.

'No! Bulma!' Puar yelled, startling Oolong who, for once, could only admire his friend's courage. 'Run!'

'I can't run.' She muttered, staring at Vegeta with wide eyes, who was taking steps towards her. Like a predator meeting his prey. 'I can't run.' She repeated. No one could run, not from him, shaking her head.

Facing him, her blue eyes met up his dark ones. Black. Even his eyes were black and void, he was darkness itself submerge from hurt and evil into flesh, that was the only explanation. Nothing could have created this monster but the devil himself.

'That's right.' He nodded, his breath tickled her face, it made her blink for the first time since he walked towards her. 'You…' She couldn't utter a single word. What was she going to say again?

'You are the one from the scouter… I can tell.' He grinned, hungrily prying her with his eyes.

'Who are you?' She managed to whisper, still not being able to look at anything else but his eyes.

'Why, I am Prince Vegeta, heir of the throne, leader of the Saiyan race. Surely you knew, did you not hear me speak when listening to that scouter?' He answered proudly, loving how she was quivering in fear.

'I…'

'Remember a few days ago… You were talking about the dragonballs.'

Bulma tried to remember what she had been saying, but did that matter, they already knew about them anyway! That was the sole reason they were here in the first place!

'Y-you k-killed P-Picollo, so…' She could hardly utter one word without stuttering, never had she felt so much fear in her life.

'The Namek? Why, I'll simply travel to his planet. I'll use _their_ Dragonballs.' He explained, picking up a streak of her blue hair, which he twirled around his finger. That slight touch had made her jump out of her skin. He could feel her heart racing, he could smell her fear, he could even taste her sweat on his tongue. Imagination can be so real. It made his tail twirl in excitement.

'W-why me…?'  
He sealed all her doom in her trembling heart with his answer, 'Dragonball-radar.'  
Blinking in disbelieve, she did not move, his words made no sense. _How did he know?  
_  
'Stop the trembling woman. And get me that Dragonball-radar.'

Seeing that the woman would not move, he sighed in annoyance. Sure it was fun to see her be such a mess, but to let her behaviour stall his precious time was another thing. Irritated that she did not pick up his mood, he snatched her chin and closed the already small gap between them. 'Now!' He hissed.

Trying to focus on him, so her legs would not give in. Bulma nodded slowly. Trying to move a muscle, paralyzed. She couldn't bring herself to move and assist this man. Why would she? Why was she helping him! No!  
'I don't know where it.' She answered, her voice sounded harder than before, determined to not fail. She was still trying to stop her legs from shaking, so far she was failing at that.

'What?' He spat in disbelieve.

She had guts, he'd give her that. No one denies him anything, especially not some puny disgusting little human! A woman no less. Snatching her arm, making sure he did not put too much pressure on it, yet. He would break it if she dared to defy him again.  
'I'll ignore that answer and give you the chance to redeem yourself.' He said, Vegeta felt no need to make it worse, it would probably just cost him more time. Women were weak and foolish, she would easily change her decision to if her life depended on it. Or so he would make it appear that he life depended on it.

'No.' She answered defiantly.

'Foolish woman.' He hissed, tightening his grip until he heard a small crack. Bulma screamed out in pain. 'If you don't do what I say… Those two,' Pointing his thumb towards Oolong and Puar, who had witnessed the whole thing in fear and silence. 'Will be tortured and then killed.'

'You'll kill us all anyway.' Bulma answered, not being able to keep tears from falling, but not from despair. No, she did not feel saddened or even angered, she was feeling proud and strong. Like Goku. Like her friends. These tears were simply because of physical pain, something she could not subdue cause of the natural instinct of her body.

'Fine.' He tossed her aside, like a rag doll. Bulma felt the wind blown out of her longs. She stared at her two friends, who had simply nodded at her. Understanding her decision, feeling her bravery, a feeling they, for the moment, shared because both were staring at Death himself. And they too would defy him.

'I lied.' Vegeta smirked, and turned to look at the woman. 'I don't have time to torture them.' Killing this both at the same time with a rather small ki-ball, not leaving one fragment of them behind.

'Now it's just you and me, woman.'

_Everyone is dead. Everyone… Why Kami? Why? She couldn't let believe that this is how their great adventures ended. She had always assumed this was another chapter, another saga._

'Get that radar and come so we can leave. You are testing my patience, woman.'

_We? Did he just say we?_

'We?' She repeated, startled. Uncertain if she had heard that correctly.

'Yes, you are the only one who can use it.' He said, answering her question as if it was obvious she should know such a detail.

Now she remember. She remembered that conversation. That night when she was trying to make that damn scouter work. Why had she wanted that again? No, that was not important. But she rembered, now she knew. Had he heard that?  
Krillin had been complaining about how they should go find the Dragonballs because in less than a week Goku would have to be wished back on Earth, and she had answered dismissively that they had plenty of time. With her having the Dragonradar and all. When he had whined she had said that he could complain all he wanted she was the one with the Dragonball-radar and the only one who could use it anyway, so he would simply have to wait.

Not that that was true actually, about the device, it was rather simple… But he didn't know that… Putting the pieces together, her mind formed somewhat of a plan.  
He would use the Dragonballs on Piccolo home-planet. Why didn't she think of this before!_  
_  
She nodded her head, and stared him boldly in the eyes, 'Ok… I'll go get it.' Pushing herself off the ground, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in her arm, she ran up the stairs. Vegeta followed her every move, eying her suspiciously, wondering what made her changed her mind.

Grabbed her backpack and took one last glance at the old picture of her and Goku. _Don't worry, Goku. This __**isn't **__the end! We still have hope! I just have to make sure I use the Dragonballs before he does. _Turning around she went back downstairs to her captor.

'Give me the Dragonball-radar.' He barked, his hand open, twirling his tail impatiently.  
Slowly getting it out of her back pack, fumbling because she could not use her other arm, nor could she restrain the pain much longer, she would probably faint any minute now. Looking at it one more time before giving it to the man, a savage beast. Then she hesitated.

Vegeta cocked up his eyebrow in surprise, why was she taking so long? Did she have a death wish?  
Growing tired of waiting, snatching it out of hand impatiently, he looked at it. Even a simpleton knew how to use this! He then started to laugh. Hysterically. More maniacally to Bulma's ears. The whole sight was strange and twisted to see. 'Woman… I don't believe I need your assistance on something as simple as this… Hahaha!

Looking at awe at him with her mouth wide open, _no!_ She refused to believe his words! This meant that she had just given him the key and he would simply leave without her! Everything was just an illusion, that had burst open in cruel reality in less than a minute. The wheels inside her head working, thinking of something that could convince him she was needed. She had to try! Now she had given herself hope again, she simply had to try!

'Let me come with you!' Bulma's voice sounded louder then she had thought, the words that left her lips sounded so wrong. 'I want to come with you…' She repeated, more quiet and restrained then before. As if she only know understood the meaning of her own words.

Vegeta had stopped laughing, but still held a despicable smirk on his face. It made him seem more deranged and evil. His eyes looking intently at her, curious to why she would say such a thing and actually considering her words. 'Why would I do that?' He asked.

'I know how the Dragonballs look and how to use them! I could _help_ you!'  
_Help! As if I would ever help a monster like you… I'll help you get destroyed! _Bulma though, her eyes focused on his, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes held no depth, no higher or lower. Just the hollowness that represented his being.

'I don't think so… Besides you seem to think a lot of matters are complicated. Like this little thing.' He answered pointing at the device in his other hand, then pointed at her, 'You are useless.'

'I invented that myself!' She protested, somehow also hoping this would impress Vegeta, and take her with him.

He smirked again, Vegeta was somewhat impressed; at how foolish and persistent earthlings could be. Apparently it was comment trait on this planet. _How unfortunate since it would only result into death_. He snickered inside.

Noticing that her words had little impact on him, Bulma's thought frantically at how to stop him, stall him or make him change his mind. All her logic sense left her when she made the next move.

Snatching it out of his hands, which surprised him somewhat, she could tell, she held the Dragonball-radar close to her heart, 'Take me with you or else I'm not giving you the radar!'

This little woman was something else, he mused. He eyed her up and down, determination raided off of her, standing her ground. She had guts, he'll give her that.  
She held her head high, showing her defiance. With a facial expression that matched his own look of superior.

'I'll just take it.' He simply replied, 'And kill you like the rest of your miserable planet.'

'I'll destroy it, I invented it, I know how to make it useless. You're not the first who wants to use it for the wrong intentions. I have self-destruct button.' Bulma sounded more braver then she felt and a lot more confident too, because she had been bluffing.

His smirk fell. His tail had stopped twirling around in excitement. 'You sure are persistent. You must have some sort of death wish.' His voice sounded gruff and cold. He took a few steps towards her, once again being at close proximity with her, 'You want me to kill you?' His breath tickled her ear, how his voice sounded at that particular moment send shivers down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight, it made her tremble all over. It was as if Death himself stood next to her, asking her permission, giving her a choice out of the kindness of its hollow heart.

'T-take...' Swallowing the lump, gasping for a small amount of air, 'me with you.'

He was smirking again, she could feel it against her ear. He simply answered by grabbing hold of her device and placing an arm around her tiny waist, lifting her up halfway in the air. Giving her a glance of excitement and hunger, he grinned wider.

Taking a glance at everything around her, death. A mantra repeated itself through her head; she was doing this for them, she would make them live, she would make them smile. The hole in the house were Puar and Oolong had been, Master Roshi bleeding all over on the floor. Baba… Ox-king's large figure lying on the floor with next to him, his beloved daughter. Chichi's eyes were still open, wide and hollow. Like the hole in her stomach.

He grabbed a lock of her hair with his fingers, as in thought, 'Such a fragile little thing…' _And yet such a big mouth_. He added in his head. He must admit he was a bit stunned at her determination. Not many dare to do what she just did, defy him, challenging him.

Quicker than the speed of light they were out of Kame's house and flying above the blue sea. Bulma took notice that it had always seemed so endless the view in the house. Yet she always knew it had an ending, this time she did not know what would await her on the next shore.  
He had not spoken a single word on what he was planning to do with her, he had not agreed on her offer, he had simply taken her.  
Looking behind her, the island had becoming nothing but a small dot and before her were the ruins of the beautiful East-city.

Landing on a pile of rubble, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him towards the space stumbled because of the force he was pulling her along, making him grunt in disapproval. Her arm was still in so much pain, she had to bite her lip from screaming it out.  
She stared at the strange spaceship, a ball no bigger than 1.5 m. _He isn't serious is he? How on earth are we supposed to fit in? Together no less!  
_But keeping her thoughts to herself she made no sign nor any sound of aversion. He didn't seem to find it a problem. Letting himself drop in the seat, he pushed a few buttons and made a few adjustments on the screen.

Bulma couldn't stop herself from looking in awe at the high technology this thing possessed. This was after all her field. _Alien technology, who thought I'd get to see it up close? _She mused, this was not how she would imagine it at all. No, not like this.

'Well.' He grunted, staring at her impatiently. They had already lost enough time on this worthless planet. When she didn't answer straight away he grabbed her arm and placed her on his lap, making her shriek in horror. _Well, she wanted to come along so badly… _he mused, finding her reaction merely entertaining.

Not being able to utter a word at first, when the pod closed she couldn't help herself. 'Why? Can't I use your friend's?'

Barking laughter answered her question, 'Nappa's? I wouldn't want to sit in _his_ space pod… Besides its gone, your fellow earthling must've taken it.'

Feeling rather stupid, she couldn't help but blush crimson at the fact she was indeed sitting on _his_ lap, no less. Embarrassed and humiliated, she closed her eyes in defeat. Feeling the straps of the seatbelts brush over her shoulder, bringer her even closer to him, she sighed.

'Don't worry, we are making a stop to get a ship. Namek is about three months flying, I wouldn't want you sitting on my lap for so long.' He grinned again, his hands resting on her knees, since her knees were on top of his. 'Or maybe I would, but not in this position.' His voiced purred, teasing her in delight. It made Bulma's heart beat faster, anxiety taking over. The implying words disgusted her to no end, yet she could not stop the redness spreading itself on her cheeks, perhaps it was good he could not see her face, he might of thought she was flattered.

The accommodation of the ship adjusted to their size, probably being used to having soldiers in all form and sizes. Making it all bit a more comforting, but still not enough to make breathing easy, or perhaps that had to do with the lethal Saiyan breathing in her ear. When his arms snaked around her waist, her breath hitched.

Feeling the ship tremble, preparing itself to lift off, Bulma let out a breath of relieve, but still felt embarrassed and ashamed of her position. He was going to make this all as horrible as he could, perhaps she was wrong to think she would be able to pull this off. Perhaps she should've just held quiet and let him kill her so she could join her friends in the afterlife. She shuddered at the thought that these same arms around and his hands were the ones who killed her friends. How much blood was there on his hands? She just had to stay strong and not think too much about it. Closing her eyes harder, determined to not open them, in hope that the darkness would calm her nerves.

Which was hard to do being at such a close proximity to Vegeta, his tickling breath, the hardness of his chest pushed in her back, his furry tail that had, once again, detached itself from him and was resting on her thigh. None of it could be ignored.

The trembling ceased, and now Bulma dared to open her eyes, they were out of Earth's layer and out in the endless blue that captured and could consume every being. Looking outside the small window, noticing that Earth was becoming a smaller and smaller dot.

_Why hadn't he destroyed Earth yet?_

'It's a useless planet.' Vegeta informed her, making her think he could read her mind. 'Why bother.' He yawned. All the fighting had exhausted him, he would need some time to recover. Then again this woman was rather distracting…

'Thank you…' She muttered quietly.

It made him grin, delighted at how weak and obedient she was. 'I wouldn't mind some distraction…' His hand travelled from her knee up to her thigh, tickling her skin and hitching up her dress a little, as blatantly as accidently done, touching the fabric and sliding his fingers over her waist, between the valley of her breasts, his hand tickled her skin once again, grabbing her chin, setting her head to aside, revealing her neck to him. 'However now is not the time.' He hissed, not being able to help himself he did lick her skin.

Bulma simply closed her eyes and held her breath, hoping it would soon be over.  
Grinning at her discomfort, her let go of her, though she hardly moved a muscle at his release. He let his head rest back, his muscles now relaxing, staring at her.

'It's a long way to Namek.' He said quietly, feeling now particularly sleepy. Must be the air in space-pod, did he forgot to turn it off the sleeping gas? No. No it was those weaklings that had caused him a great deal of trouble. He couldn't believe how much damaged they had managed to cause, and how much energy it had taken from him. He closed his eyes, tiredness taking over.

Bulma still kept her breath, not being able to gasp after air, not being able to move a single muscle, uncertain if she wanted to do any of it either. There was a lump in her throat, suffocating her slowly. She had thanked him because she wanted him to think he was in charge. _No, that's a lie._ She thought, she had thanked him unwillingly. The words had left her mouth without permission, without much thought. She was thanking the universe for having so much mercy on her beloved planet.

What had she gotten herself into? She was in the lion's den, in close proximity with a savage beast, wanting but waiting patiently to devour her.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!


	2. Ominous

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I'm so happy everyone is still so excited about this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ominous**

  
'Permission to land on planet Frieza No.79.'

'Hmm?' Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open. Groaning, she wanted to sleep some more, she was still so tired. Her eyesight sharpening, she stared at the sight before her. A sea of dark blue, shiny lights in the distance, big bright ones nearby. _I always wanted to see this. _Was she dreaming?  
Sighing at the beautiful sight, a small smile graced her lips. _  
_Her fell hair on her face, lifting her arm to put the few lose strands behind her ear, she found out she couldn't.

'Ah…' Letting out a small gasp, she managed to bite her lip from screaming, the memories of yesterday flooded back and refreshed her mind. Remember where she was and who she was with, instantly straightened her thoughts. It reset her mind and made her focus again. The throbbing pain in her left arm was killing her.

Sighing, this time out of the despair of the situation she was in. She turned her head to look at him, he was still sleeping apparently. She looked at his features, the sharp angles in his face, his hard and cold facial expression he seemed to have on whether he was awake or asleep. Even in his sleep he look deadly and menacing.

Turning her head back at the beautiful view that gave her some piece of mind, she let all her thoughts and doubts sink in.

_What am I doing? I don't know how on Earth I'm going to be able to get my hands on the Dragonballs! Vegeta isn't ever going to let them out of his sight. And if I did manage to gather them then what exactly would I wish for? That everyone who got killed by Vegeta was revived, simple. But was the dragon powerful enough to grant such a wish? Of course he is, Bulma, we are __going__ to planet Namek, it is were Piccolo is __from!__ Argh, now is not the time to doubt things that we are certain of! But say that I am able to make the whish, how am I going to get away from Vegeta? He would kill me! Hunt me down and shred me into pieces. _The mental picture in her head did not make it any better. 'Savage…' She half hissed, half whispered to herself.

_At least Earth is save… Mom… Dad… I didn't even get say goodbye. Goku , you idiot! Why did you have to die? I can't do this by myself!_

Another sigh left her lips.

_I could ask the Namekians for help. But what if all Namekians were like Piccolo? He was evil too. Was, Bulma. Besides Kami explained all that. Meaning they could all be somewhat like Kami… _Maybe she could ask their wasn't just for her and her friends, but the entire universe would benefit from this… Vegeta had to be stopped at all costs!

'Stop fidgeting, woman.' Vegeta's hoarse voice snatched her out of her own world and back to the reality she was in. He let out a lazy yawn and cracked his neck, side to side.

Had she been fidgeting? Bulma could hardly breathe with him in the same room, let stand make unnecessary moves.

'Once we land, I'll be in in the tank for about an hour, I'm going to need to be in top health if Frieza decided to show up.'

_Land? Where? Aren't we going to Namek? Tank? Frieza? What is he talking about!_

'What exactly do you mean…?' Bulma muttered, uncertain of herself and wondering how she had managed to utter the words despite the fear in her chest.

'You are dense, woman.' Vegeta growled, clearly displeased that she failed to remember what he had said earlier. 'We are going to get you a spaceship. While I'm there, I'll be in the rejuvenating tank. I need to be in top health if Frieza decided to show his ugly face.'

_Who is Frieza? _Bulma wanted to ask but kept her mouth shut, one more question might get her killed. So she decided to keep quiet. It was only then she realized their position, somehow his furry tail had snaked itself around her and so had his arm, holding both of hers down. His hand other hand rested on her knee.  
As if he knew she was watching them he moved his one hand from her waist and touched a button that made a screen appear, touching the buttons on the screen making a few noises. She couldn't read what was on the screen, it was obviously in some alienate language.

It made her feel kind of small, knowing that there were so many races, apparently aware of one another, while her planet didn't even have a clue. She had never thought about it much. Even so she would've never guessed there would be a race like the Saiyans. A warrior race who live to purge.

He then placed his hand next to hers. Waiting patiently for the ship to follow his coordinates, that much Bulma could tell, she did have a_ clue_ of what he was doing.

Him being awake made Bulma claustrophobic, this space-pod was still far too small for her. It made her notice things, small things. How she was sitting and on whom.  
_Think of something else, Bulma_. She told herself.

Feeling the warmth of Vegeta on her back, Bulma stared at the hand resting on her knee, so casually and harmless. The same hand that had caused the downfall of her friends, that had killed without hesitation. That had destroyed countless planets.

What had she gotten herself into? She didn't know anything about Vegeta… He kept her around for who knows what reasons. She had just gone along freely without thinking of the consequences. Not knowing anything about his true motives.

She wanted to move something, anything but couldn't bring herself to do so, it was then that she noticed that she was taking small hitched breaths, was she having a panic attack? _Come on, Bulma, pull it together!_

'Stop it, woman.' Vegeta's voice startled her again. The touchscreen was gone, and the beautiful view from before was now seen again. How could she have not noticed that? Trying to focus again, she steadied her breathing. Now she just felt awkward, as if she had been caught doing something wrong, which in her opinion she had. There was no room for mistakes, not here, not ever, not with Vegeta.

Vegeta all of a sudden moved, his hand on her knee brushing up and his other around her waist again. Trying to stop his movements, which was stupid, he was far too strong for her to ever stop him but her intuition made her do it, she grabbed with her one hand his one arm, trying to stop him from pulling her in closer, the pain in her other arm made her wince in pain. Feeling his breath in her neck, Bulma moved her head only to feel his lips brush her ear. Feeling her heartbeat raise up, her breath hitched again. She felt stupid because of her horribly clumsy way of moving. He licked his lips, his tongue brushing her ear lightly.  
She felt her heart beat louder now. Swallowing, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed inside of throat.

'Didn't I tell you to stop fidgeting?' He whispered, teasingly and menacing; it send shivers down her spine. 'I don't like it when people disobey me.'

She could feel him smirk against her ear. It made her swallow, again. There was hardly any saliva left in her mouth, but she subconsciously kept doing so. Not being able to utter a word, she remained dead quiet and didn't dare to move a muscle.

His tail unravelled itself and wrapped itself again around her leg and moved up towards her inner thigh, making her gasp in surprise. The movement made her vision blurry and her head spin with thoughts she had never dared to think of, scared and repulsed she took a much needed deep breath. She wanted to tell him to stop; _just talk back_, _say something! _ But her body would not obey her commanding thoughts, nothing came out. Every part of her seemed to be paralyzed from fear.

His tail slid in between her legs. Trembling like leaf, she repeated a mantra in her head; _Please don't. Don't let him do this. He can't, he won't._  
His other hand was now traveling upwards, over her free arms holding her in a deadlock grip. The pain in her one arm was blinding. His tail stirred between her legs, touching her most intimate place, moving in an upwards motion.

Bulma let out a whimper, trying to stop the tears from coming. She felt a pang go through her heart, the only person who had ever touched her there was Yamcha and after they broke up, she had made a promise to herself that the next man to touch her would be her future husband, not this vile creature from outer space. She felt utterly disgusted, she wanted to puke.

There was cold sweat all over her body and yet at the same time a traitorous heat flooded her body. Tensing at the sensations, Bulma managed to mutter a small, 'S-stop.' But was completely ignored by Vegeta. Not being able to just let him do this Bulma found the strength to move, her arms were still held by his, she then tried her legs, even his tail seemed to have more strength then her but it did stop his actions. Violently kicking her head back, Vegeta lost his patience and grabbed her by her hair, freeing her arms, but before she could even put them to use his other hand grabbed both of her wrist.  
'S-stop it!' Her voice sounded so shaky. She wanted it to sound stronger but it came out sounding fragile and frighten, her tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes. She might as well lay down her head in defeat, she couldn't stop him no matter what she did.

'I do as I please, woman.' Vegeta growled, sounding somewhat frustrated, 'I have needs.' He explained.

His words made her feel like she was being swallowed by a bottomless black pit. Making more tears slip from her eyes. The darkness that radiated from him made her so scared and her own weakness made her feel ashamed. Ashamed she couldn't stop him. She closed her eyes, hoping he would simply calm down. Perhaps she should just let him be and get it over with.

He turned her head harshly, making her face him. 'Woman.' He hissed impatiently, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did she was greeted by his dark black eyes, his face was expressionless. Letting go of her wrist, he brought his hands to her face. Staring at her. Bulma used her free hands to cover herself, from what she didn't know, it wasn't as if she could stop him. But it made her feel less vulnerable, less out in the open.

The next words he spoke as if they were a warning, 'Now is not the time.'

Bulma could feel the promise behind those words. Panic rose in her chest, a shiver took over her spine, something she was certain of he felt.

'I need to focus.' He was speaking more to himself then to her, as if he was telling himself what he need to hear. He let his head hit the back of the seat, and straighten his posture. He ran his hand through his hair.

Vegeta touched the button to the screen again, they would land in exactly one hour. 'If anyone asks who you are, you simply tell them you're my personal servant.'  
Bulma was shocked to say the least but refrained from saying anything back, her pride being wounded was nothing to the physical pain he could inflict on her. Somehow since he ceased his actions, her breathing became normal again and her body semi-relaxed. But every movement she was still weary of, like how his tail had yet to untangle itself from her leg.

* * *

'Vegeta, I see you brought a friend.' The reptilian-like man smirked at Bulma, making him look even dumber than when she had first glanced at him, standing timidly in front of her captor, uncertain of what to do. Vegeta ignored the comment and tossed Bulma aside, who screamed out in pain because she landed on her already damaged arm.

'I have a tank prepared for you.' His demeanour changed when he saw the seriousness on Vegeta's face, straightening his posture.

'Good, have her healed too.' He barked back, nodding his head at the woman that lay sprawled on the ground a few meters from his feet.

'I-I will, your majesty.' The doctor's eyes were on her for a split second, then he focused back on Vegeta, awaiting his moves. Vegeta didn't give any type of reply and simply walked forward, when the door slid open he waited for something. A movement of his eyes, made Bulma realize he was waiting for her, in less than a second she was standing up, ignoring the soaring pain in her arm, no in her entire body, the blown he had given her had knocked the breath out of her. She was seeing double and found it had to walk decently, but she remained quiet and simply followed Vegeta, who in return said nothing or paid even the slightest bit of attention to her.

Walking through the tall halls whose walls were made out of some type of glass, Bulma stared at the planet they had just entered, it was strange to see a planet made out of something else then the greens and blues of the Earth. This planet was rather bald and blank of colour, it was missing any type of life form. The planet looked so dead.

A chill rain over her spine and at that exact moment she decided to change her focus to Vegeta again, not wanting to get on his bad side. As she looked forward, so did he. He had been taking a glance at her, this made Bulma weary of her movements. Even though no one said a word, Bulma could feel the electricity run in the air. Something was going on, something was simply off.

Entering one of the large sliding doors, Bulma stood still for a moment and stared in awe at the modern technology of the building. This was obviously the medical centre. Vegeta walked towards a large pod, some sort of water tank. Taking off his clothes, without any modesty. Bulma blushed and stared in the other direction, feeling out of place and prudish, obviously Saiyans had a different culture when it came down to these things. Hearing a buzzing sound she now only dared to look back, Vegeta was apparently seated in the strange device and was wearing some type of breathing mask. He closed his eyes, and the tank started to fill with some type of liquid.

'You are not that heavily wounded, so it will probably only take about an hour or so for you to be top healed. But that is only given to the fact that you are a Saiyan, any other specie would have to be in there for a couple of hours.' The Doctor explained and talking somewhat to himself, she doubted that Vegeta was paying attention to his words. Pushing a few buttons here and there, taking a glance at Bulma, 'In the meantime I'll take care of your lady-friend.' He looked back at Vegeta but he gave no reply. Nodding to himself he walked off towards the other side of the room, obviously grabbing some things to heal Bulma's arm.

The liquid… It looked like water, it made her wonder what it could be. Any other moment, time or place and she would've simply asked, copy it, experiment with it and take it to the next level. These tanks were advanced and could probably save hundreds of lives on Earth… Well, at least now there still was an Earth… But that was only because Vegeta had been merciful.

Vegeta seemed to be feared everywhere, was he in charge? The man had joked around at their sight but soon stopped when his eyes met Vegeta's. This Doctor did not look like one, as a matter a fact he kind of looked like the idiot that simply operated the machines. Sighing, Bulma decided to make the best of it, at least her arm would be better.

'Let's see… What type of species are you?' He asked, looking at her up and down.  
_What type of question is that!?_  
'Risyh, hm?' Staring at her ears, 'No, you don't have pointy ears…' He muttered, 'An Ayndermehk?  
'A what?' Bulma blurted out.

'I don't know how to pronounce it… But I assume you are not. Well, you are a humanoid species, that much I can tell.'

'Yes… I…' _I'm an Earthling, you idiot… But if I tell you that, the planet might be in danger… _She lowered her head at that thought.

Since he did not push the question, she refrained from telling him from where she exactly was and why she was with Vegeta. He took her wrist, lightly not brutal like Vegeta did and tried to extend her arm, when she winced in pain he stopped, gave her a small stare and touched her arm, lightly. Bulma had to bite her lips from screaming out in pain.

'It was quite the fight apparently.' He started talk, putting on some strange wet bandages on her arm. Bulma stared at him for a split second and then returned looking at work. _He must be referring to Vegeta's wounds. _  
'Yes… it was.' She answered quietly, not really certain what to say else.  
'It should be healed rather fast, kind of depends…' He muttered, wrapping her arm in one final bandage, this one was dry and apparently the final one.

Bulma stared at her packed in arm, whatever he had put on was soothing the pain and she could almost feel her arm heal this instant.

'Thank you.' She muttered quietly, hesitant on what to do next.

'Huh? I rarely get that. Your welcome.' He barked a laugh, and for one millisecond Bulma had thought he was pleasant until he had made it instantly disappear with that laughter of his. Loud and obnoxious and dumb, then again so was his overall appearance.

'So what happened?'

'I don't know.' Bulma bit out, wondering why he suddenly cared.

'You don't have to react that way to me. It's_ they _who are going to ask eventually.' Another annoying laugh filled the room. Bulma could've sworn he was doing it on purpose, to get under her skin.

'They?' She simply asked.

'Well, Cui is here so I assume he'll want a report from Vegeta so he can pass it to Lord Frieza, unless Vegeta plans to do that himself, which he rarely does…' His thoughts were obviously wandering off.

Whoever Lord Frieza was, he was above Vegeta and he seemed to somewhat find him a problem, Bulma decided that now was as best as ever to ask, the doctor seemed to like small talk. 'Who is Lord Frieza?'

'Haha! You don't know who the great and powerful Lord Frieza is?' He looked at her, flabbergast at the fact she even asked that question, it made her feel ignorant and stupid, how was she supposed to know who the hell that was! And why did no one bother to answer that question?!

'If you ever meet him, you'll never survive.' He smirked at her, 'Lord Frieza is the Emperor of the universe. He is the one taking over all planets. The Planet Trade Organization is under his command.' He looked her blank expression and added, 'He is the most powerful man in this universe.' As if trying to make the words sink into her thick skull.

Bulma's head was spinning. _The Planet Trade Organization? I thought Vegeta was… Vegeta is just the tip of the iceberg, isn't he…_ Slouching her shoulders in defeat, Bulma ignored the Doctor walking out of the room, saying he would return later to check on his majesty. She had wanted to nod but had a hard time focusing her body to make any type of reaction.

_So this Frieza is even worse than Vegeta… _Which she could hardly imagine. _Is he the reason why Vegeta wants to wish for immortality? Because he is the strongest man in the universe? _The hope that only recently had built up inside of her instantly fell, she had planned to wish everyone back but if she succeeded in that they would have to defeat Vegeta all over again, he wouldn't simply let that happen, he would transform Earth into hell first. And say they do defeat him, then there was this Frieza man too, and he was so powerful it seemed that Vegeta felt threaten by him… _Or maybe I'm was just imagining that_._ Vegeta doesn't strike me as the type to fear anyone or anything. But say that it would ever come down to a fight with this Lord Frieza, how could Goku and the guys ever win? They already lost to Vegeta and he is, obviously, below him. He has to report to him…_

Yawning, Bulma stretched her legs and her one arm. What could she do for the next hour? _Stay out off trouble. _  
Even though it was in her head, the voice reminded her of Vegeta, it spoke in the same threatening matter. Staring at the tank, Vegeta had not moved and his eyes were still closed. Besides a few beep noises, the room was silent. It made Bulma relax for the first time since her abduction, in the tiny space-pod she would always feel Vegeta's breath on her skin.

The memories from just a few hours ago flooded her mind. Never had she ever felt so scared or intimidated by a man. The thought of his hands on her skin made her shudder. Everything about him, made her skin crawl. She never thought she could hate anyone more than him.

Staring out the window, Bulma watched the dull jobs of soldiers who were shipping things in large compartments of a ship. She simply kept staring until her thoughts became dull and finally her head was clear with thoughts of nothingness.

* * *

The regeneration tank made steaming noise and the door slowly opened, revealing a full healed Prince Vegeta, again Bulma refrained from looking at him, this time her face stayed blank and she remained unaffected by his boldness or lack of modesty. Vegeta seemed to hardly care, he simply walked towards the dresser and pulled out a soldier uniform, hastily pulling it on.

The doctor walked, a little startled that his patient had already walked off without his permission or his consent. 'Your majesty?'

'Is Frieza here?' Vegeta asked, not looking at the man nor anyone else. He was in a rush, obviously.  
'No, he left.' He replied, used to being ignored and treated like this by the prince. Vegeta said nothing and put on his boots and gloves.

'Your scouter, Prince Vegeta?'

'I won't be needing that, dear doctor.' Vegeta smirked, he had picked up on some things during his stay on planet Earth. Besides that is why she was coming along for in the first place. 'Woman.' He barked, without giving her any orders or indication of where they were going Bulma immediately jumped up and ran after him. All she said to the doctor was a brief 'Bye.' Who had simply nodded in return.

Vegeta was walking in a quick pace, making it hard to follow him. Bulma didn't know why but for the moment there were more people present then when they had arrived. Seeing all sorts of aliens, some look human others looked like something she had seen in a horror-movie. They gave her particular stares, and gasped at the sight of Vegeta. Some simply stared at her with a foolish grin plastered on their face.

'Vegeta.'

Bulma had thought this would stop him, but he simply kept on walking. Bulma took a brief glance in the direction of the voice, but could hardly look without walking into some soldier, who, in Bulma's opinion, purposely stood in the way. Pushing beside the soldiers, she ran after Vegeta again. It was then that she noticed that the pain in her arm was a lot better, whatever he had put on her arm, it was already working. For that she was grateful.

'Hey, Vegeta, wait!' The voice shouted again, whoever it was, he was closing in on them. Grabbing Bulma by her shoulder he halted her, eventually it slowed Vegeta down too, yet he kept walking forward, ignoring them both.

'Vegeta, your girlfriend is having a hard time keeping up.' He grinned, it was purple looking alien, Bulma tried to get lose but he didn't let go, afraid some other alien would this time break her arm, she remained still. Noting that Vegeta still did not reply, he tried again.

'You should be ashamed of yourself, Vegeta. Letting your comrades die like that…' He muttered, looking at Bulma, 'And to then replace them with some concubine.'  
Bulma wanted to shout out she wasn't anything like that, and that the idea of being Vegeta's concubine repulsed her so much that she would rather die than to ever be touched by him, she would rather kill herself! But shouting that would be foolish and unnecessary.

'Lord Frieza is displeased with you.'

This however made Vegeta stop. He barked out a low laugh, 'Just let Frieza try to do something about it.' The overly confident Prince made the alien tremble, Bulma couldn't tell if it were out of fear or anger. 'You are delusional, Lord Frieza is the utter most powerful being in the universe, no one has ever defeated him.'

'Hm.' Vegeta simply let out a low growl, 'Let go of her.'

Obeying his command, the alien let go of Bulma's shoulder. Bulma didn't know whether to run off next to Vegeta or to stay put, one wasn't much better than the other.

'Where has Frieza run off to?' Vegeta simply asked, giving the woman a scowl of disapproval that she had yet to move from her spot. It made her take a step forwards but before she could move her other foot the alien said something that froze her in her tracks.

'Planet Namek.' He smirked.

Both Vegeta and Bulma stared at the alien in horror, this meant that they were not the only ones looking for the dragon balls. _And this man is even more horrible then Vegeta! How am I ever going to be able to whish anyone back!?  
_  
Clenching his teeth, he grabbed Bulma by her wrist and dragged her off towards a space-pod, pushing her inside. Bulma didn't have the time to say or do anything, 'Don't even think about altering anything, I will hunt you down and tear you limp from limp if you even dare to touch one button, understood?' He hissed at her, while knocking her in her seat. Bulma couldn't gather her wits in time to answer before the door slammed shut. Looking through the small window, she saw Vegeta jump into the other space-pod. A few sound were made and Bulma could tell they were going to lift off in mere seconds now. She could hear the other alien shout at Vegeta, telling him to stop. Feeling the pressure rise, Bulma braced herself for lift off.

_The mention of Frieza on Planet Namek… Vegeta looked so… How am I ever going to get you guys back? I have to take on the Emperor of the universe and the Prince of Saiyans. How can I ever win? _

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts! Or favour it or follow it… or simply do all three!


	3. Vacant Planet

Yay! New chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vacant Planet**

He touched the screen, _again._ Just one more hour to Namek. He sighed impatiently, tapping his fingers on his knee. _Damn you, Frieza! I will get my wish for immortality, I swear on my honour as the Prince of Saiyans that I will defeat you! _He had been inwardly been cursing since they had left Planet Frieza no.79. He couldn't believe how fast the control of the situation had been snatched out of his hands.

The planet Namek resembled planet Earth somewhat, a lot of greens and blue. _Another mud ball planet._ He had been in sight for a while now, but he felt as if the ship was testing his patience and was going slower on purpose. He would blast it once he landed. Shifting in his seat, these damn space-pod were far too small. Not that he had ever had a problem with it before but now he simply couldn't tolerate the thought that a fighter of his calibre and a prince no less had to sit in such a pathetic little ship.

He had thought of all sorts of plans and schemes but he would first have to investigate the situation. What if Frieza had collected them all? Then what would he do? _No! I can't think like that! I simply cannot fail. _Trying to distract his mind, he opened the screen again.

The woman. She had been asleep for most of the time. She had been obedient and had not pressed one single button. Well, once. But when he told her to not even think about it she had screamed out of surprise and had not moved for over an hour. He guessed that perhaps it was then she caught on to the fact that he was watching her.

He had been for most of the time. He had been bored and in need of some entertainment but the woman hardly provided any. He had thought of keeping her as his slave but for the moment she was nothing more than a problem, on Namek she would only be in the way. But leaving her in his room at the base-planet hadn't been an option either. He didn't like it when others touched his property. He smirked at the memory of his tail touching the warmest place on her body. She had been reluctant but that didn't matter, it didn't matter what _she_ wanted. Besides she should feel honoured, especially because soon he would be the strongest in the universe.

The strongest in the universe… That brought him back to Frieza. His henchman shouldn't be too much of a problem. But the emperor himself was another thing. He would have to be careful and cunning in order to win. No distractions or unnecessary battles.

'Hmph.' He scowled, he would just have to dump the woman once they arrived.

* * *

Bulma assumed he was still watching her. It annoyed her and at the same time scared her. He hadn't said much other than _do not even think about_ _it_ and _we'll arrive in a few hours._ But that felt like days ago, she was completely disoriented when it came to time.

She had been thinking a lot. About everything and everyone. About Goku. About Yamcha. Even about Vegeta.

She had wondered if bringing Goku back would solve anything. Sure she would be happy to have her friends back but now she knew of the other dangers in the universe and how very unprepared and weak they were compared to them.

Then she had thought of Yamcha. And if breaking up with him had been such a good idea. Perhaps if she hadn't she would've been a mother now and she would at least have had a few good years in marriage and have had a family to live with. Then Vegeta probably wouldn't have taken her along.

Vegeta… She wondered what drove him to do all this. Obviously he had been working for this Frieza person and he seemed to somewhat fear him. What strange life he must lead compared to hers. He knows of planets and races she has never heard of and his vision on the universe was probably a lot wider then hers. She had wondered what life outside of Earth looked like.

But it didn't make her change plans or falter her hope again. No. She wanted to go home and see her friends, tell them to train and get even stronger and live a happy life. She nodded to herself, vowing to make the image in her head reality.

She would somehow have to escape if she wanted to make a wish. Perhaps by seeking out the Namekians and ask them for help. Because even if she were alone then she wouldn't have any chances at getting them. There was problem of transportation and another problem that was called Frieza. The Namekians could perhaps provide her with some type of vehicle. The latter problem she had no idea how to solve.

She would simply have to wait and see how the situation on planet Namek was, perhaps Frieza had already collected a large number of the Dragonballs.

_Speaking of planet Namek, when will we arrive!? I can see it so well now, it can't be more than an hour right? How am I supposed to land this thing? I wonder what Vegeta is going to do once we arrive…._

Intercom. Should I try? 

_*Vegeta?*_

_*What?*_ He barked back, it surprised her that he didn't comment on the fact that she had dared to press a button, surely he saw her do it, she knew he had been watching her the entire time.  
_*When will we arrive?*_  
_*…There will be a notification when we land. I suspect in ten minutes or so we'll prepare for landing.*  
*Right…* _Bulma wanted to ask if he had some sort of plan when he arrived, so then at least she knew what he was going to do but she then decided against it, it would only arise his suspicion and right now she was on his good side. Well sort of.  
_*Woman,*_ He paused for a second_, *When you land you stay put till I come get you, understood?*  
_There was something about the way he spoke those words then made Bulma's heart speed up, she had to supress a shiver. All she answered was a weak _*Yes.*  
_Something was off.

* * *

'Prepare for landing.'  
The monotone voice of the computer made it all sound so simple. _Just another landing for you, huh. I've got a feeling this might be my last…_ Bulma's dark thoughts had only just now surfaced, during her flight over she had pondered about a lot of things. But now… Now she had been worried about Vegeta's true intensions, somehow the situation had capsized on him too and he needed to be back in control. She was obvious a nuisance to him now. Well she had always been that but now it seemed to be problematic for him. That last sentence was clearly a warning, a treat.

She hadn't made up her mind yet, wait or run for it. Either way he would come for her eventually and when he'd find her, she would no longer be in doubt about his intensions.

_I just have to be certain or else I'm a dead woman walking._

* * *

The trembling of the ship, the landing itself, it was all somewhat of a blur to Bulma. But once the door opened and fresh air filled her nostrils after such a long period of time, her head started to think clearer again. Slowly lifting herself off her seat, her lower back ached so much from sitting down all the time, she wondered how soldiers like Vegeta could ever get used to sitting in the same position for so long. Her legs were a bit wobbly at first but soon her muscles embraced the action and Bulma could feel her entire body relive again.

Stretching herself out like a cat under the lazy sun, Bulma took in her environment. The planet looked a lot like Earth, except it was very vacant, not a single city in sight. She wondered how Namekians would live.

_It's now or never, do I wait? Or do I run? But where off to? There is nothing here! Not even a single person that can help me! _

Sighing in defeat, it then hit her, _ The dragonball-radar!  
_The sole reason why she had managed to come along! Grabbing it out of her pocket, she switched it on. On the radar stood four balls a little northwest from where she stood, the fifth was close by. _So that means Frieza has already started to collect them. And he's already got five!_ The sixth ball was all the way south, the seventh was near her location.

_If I manage to have just one, I can stall the situation. I just have to think of something, meanwhile I have to get that dragonball! I have to get them back! _An image of her friends flashed before her eyes, it made her all the more determined.

'Woman, did I not tell you to stay put?' Vegeta's voice startled her, in one swift move she turned around, looking up. There he was the almighty prince hovering above, his signature smirk on his face.

'Are you thinking about running off?'

'N-no.' She stuttered, _damn it, where did all my courage go! The sight of him makes me weak to my knees, I can hardly move with his eyes on me._

'Of course not.' He hissed, landing softly before her. He grabbed the dragonball-radar out of her hands and turned it on, watching the screen.

'Frieza has five…' Bulma muttered, not sure why she would inform him of something he would obviously already noticed and be displeased by.

'Damn you Frieza.' His anger surfaced, and Bulma could feel a complete change of atmosphere. When he she had heard his voice, she thought she would be dead within the next five seconds, but surprisingly he was in his usual demeanour. She didn't know if that was any better.

She had thought for a split second that she had imagined the treat.

Well not that it mattered, now he was back to his first thought, he was going to kill her.

'Just one is enough to stall him.' She said, not really sure why she was telling him something she had planned to do herself. Cowardness was a traitorous thing.

'Yes, but you need seven for a wish. I doubt Frieza will just hand them over.' His voice sounded surprisingly calm, he was obviously in deep thought. 'But I guess you are right, one is enough to stop him.' He added in afterthought, for once agreeing with her.

Bulma simply nodded, too afraid to move for the moment. She studied his appearance, he wasn't very tall, but he was muscular and intimidating. Always wearing a permanent frown on his face. His tail was wrapped around his waist, the tip was swirling around in the air, impatiently. Much like his owner, she mused. When he looked up from his dark coal black eyebrows, Bulma's heart stopped. His smirk was back.

'You know, woman, I never intended to bring you along so I could kill you once we arrived. But then again things don't always go as planned.' He took a step closer towards her, Bulma on instinct instantly took one back. The progress repeated itself a few times until Vegeta grew tired of it and stood before her in a blink of an eye.

'Please…' She whispered, 'Don't…' _Don't tell me I came all this way to die._

Taking one small step back again, whimpering when his hand touched her face. Bulma's eyes snapped open staring at him, eyes wide in fear.

'Don't what?' He growled back, triumphantly swinging his tail, like a predator finding its prey.

'Don't do this… Don't kill me.' She whispered again. What was wrong with her? Where did all the strength go from just a few moments ago?

'Make yourself useful, woman.' He purred, 'and maybe I will be lenient enough to let you live.'

Bulma felt sick, swallowing her pride she asked, 'How?'

'Well…' He smirked again, probably amused by her question or perhaps how she would squirm underneath his stare. 'I think you can…'

He stopped.

Everything stopped, every motion stopped drastically. Bulma held her breath and he broke eye-contact, he looked up at the sky. As if waiting for something to appear. He stance was straight and his tail was wrapped back to his waist, his muscles tensed and his face was serious.

Bulma couldn't let out a breath of relieve just yet, she didn't know what was coming and if it were worse or not. Yet she was grateful to whomever had disrupted the moment.

How could she think like that! Her friends would never want her to stoop so low, why would she even think she could do that? Yet her own questions echoed in her head, _How?_

'We have company.' He said, not sparing one glance in her direction. He turned around to meet his opponent.

'Vegeta, still playing with your girlfriend?'

'Cui, I thought I left you behind?'

'Well, I have bad news for you, Vegeta. You see I have permission to eliminate you now, Frieza wants you dead and gone. And I intend to honour his wishes, as always of course.' The purple alien spoke, overly confident of himself.

Bulma doubted that anyone could defeat Vegeta with perhaps the exception of Frieza, and that was solely based on Vegeta's reaction when he heard that he too was searching for the Dragonballs. That someone could be more powerful than Vegeta was already beyond her. So to think that this man had some type of chance was just unlikely. However he seemed to have faith in his own skills.

'I guess I have bad news for you then, Cui.' Vegeta smirked, 'The only one dying today is you.'

'Ha, we'll see about that.'

In a matter of a blink, the two started fighting. Violent and destructive, neither fighting very fair. But Bulma guess that not everyone fought like Goku, with honour and respect.

_Enough! What am I doing? I shouldn't be standing here waiting for him to come back! I have to run!_

Bulma ran towards the opposite direction, as fast as her legs could take her. She could still hear explosions behind her, so she knew Vegeta was too preoccupied to notice her leave, and once the fight was over, she had to make sure she would be nowhere found. It didn't matter if Vegeta won or not, the outcome would simply be no good for her. She refused to give up now, even if Vegeta lost, she wouldn't let herself be killed by some idiotic alien like that, or even Frieza!

Determined to live she ran even faster, _this goddamn planet is so bald! I can't hide anywhere properly! A cave! Something! Anything!_ Her grip on the dragonball-radar hardened, this was her ticket to victory.

Her legs were becoming elastic and she was running out of breath, but she kept going. Staring at the endless green grass Bulma suddenly noticed shadows in the distance, looking up she saw a few men, dressed in the same manner as Vegeta and that other alien, up high in the sky. __

Eek! I need to hide!

Her eyes scanning the place, she ran towards a small mountain to her left. There was a small gap in the cliff, good! She could hide in there! __

Come on! Just a bit further! She glanced back, Vegeta had not been following her so far, but then again the explosions, which she could feel because of the trembling of the earth, had ceased a few minutes ago. Climbing up in a rather clumsy way Bulma finally managed to squeeze her back into the small gap. This hole was too small! How could she have miscalculated this? She wasn't that big, was she!?

She wondered how many they were, just a few, right? Crawling out of the hole, she glanced up, trying her best to hide herself from them, whoever they were.

There were more than just a few, about a dozen of them. Tree distinctive figures stood out, one was a rather handsome man with blue skin and green hair flowing elegantly behind him, _Perhaps he can be my saviour? _Bulma had to repress the urge to shout and tell him to come and save her and let _him _devour her. Sighing at the sight, she took in the other one, a pink fat ugly looking man se scrunched up her nose at the sight. But more interesting was that both of them were holding a Dragonball under each arm. In between them was another alien, he was sitting in some type of chair that could fly. Small flash of how and why, and engineering ideas flood through Bulma's head, well it was a part of her wherever she went and was. Dismissing her thoughts she stared at him for a second, he had a superior aura over him and was lazily flicking his tail.

It then happened in a matter of seconds, but for a split moment, millisecond, he was staring back at her. The second she blinked he had looked back up as if nothing had happened. Bulma crawled back into the small crack, somewhat frighten by the sight she had just seen. That had probably been Frieza and his men. The last to follow was a soldier who held another Dragonball, making a total of five, just like her radar had given.

She wondered though, Had he really seen her? Or had she imagined it? Surely he would come and ask questions when he saw a specie that did not belong on this planet? Maybe she was just imagining things? Fear was playing tricks on her mind.

A little finger pored her shoulder, 'Excuse me, miss?'

'AAAaaah!' Bulma shrieked and jumped so far up when she turned around she was on all fours, like a hostile cat, the only thing she was missing was, ironically, a tail to swirl around in the air. _  
_  
'I-I apologize I did not mean to startle you!' He said hesitantly. Out of the small crack appeared a boy. A young Namekian boy. He spoke in rather polite manner and it seemed he too was frighten since his knees were shaking and his voice trembled whenever he spoke. 'Are you with them?'

'N-no of course not!' Bulma stuttered in shock, 'Don't you ever scare me like that again!'  
'I apologize once again, I did not know there were others hiding from them.' He bowed his head politely, 'If I may ask, why are you hiding? Who are you?'

'Oh…' Bulma didn't know how to answer those questions, where would she start?

'Oh n-no! T-there is a-another one coming!' He suddenly shouted, shaking uncontrollably, pointing his finger in the air at a force that was coming violently straight towards them. Bulma turned around instantly confirming her worst fear, 'Vegeta!'

Pushing the boy back inside the cave, which he refused to do at first, she hushed him and told him to be quiet and not make a single move. 'He's only after me.' She then added, he remained quiet after that and nodded in understanding, crawling as deep as he could into the small opening.

Bulma turned back around and jumped off the cliff, she didn't want Vegeta to be aware of the little boy. She just hoped she could keep him safe.

After a fail attempt to run from him, he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the other side. In his norms he was holding himself back, for her it felt as if the end was near. There was simply no way she would be able to survive this. Her attempt to escaped surely must've angered him.

She would have to pay for that.

'You think you can hide from the great Vegeta?' He yelled, his power level was up and he was definitely still high from the battle that had taken place just a few minutes ago. Though it probably caused him no trouble at all, he had just taken his time and played around. Only once he saw she had ran off, his temper must've flared up and then he came after her, leaving a trail of destruction behind. The ground and mountains were cracking simply by the power that radiated from him.

'Vegeta, please…' She whispered almost begging. But she didn't know what else to do! How else could she survive this?

'Begging for your life isn't going to help.' He hissed, tail swirling violently in the air, he took one step towards her, this time she didn't dare to move, her instincts did not tell her to take one back, she simply stood there like frighten little animal waiting to be eaten.

* * *

'Dodoria?'

'Yes, Lord Frieza?'

The lizard had been quiet during their way back to the ship, this mostly meant he was planning something or he was bothered by something or worse, both. He was known to become rather destructive when he got frustrated. Zarbon knew him quite well, he knew the problem of Vegeta was working on his nerves. But he never thought it would ruin his good mood, especially know with the Dragonballs and his wish for immortality just around the corner.

'I have a task for you.' He muttered, a sullen look on his face. 'There was something I saw that was rather interesting.'

'Yes?'

'Go take a look, if you find it bring it to me.'

Dodoria, not being the smartest soldier in the group, scratched his head questionably, hoping he would receive at least some more information than that. When he received none he simply nodded his head and gave the Dragonballs to a soldier on his right. Grinning he pushed his scouter on,

'Oh, and Dodoria,' He paused, giving the soldier a stern look so he would not dare to be disobedient towards him, 'Bring it to me alive.'

'It seems that someone with quite high power-level is there too, Lord Frieza…' He mumbled looking a little surprised and then excited, 'Perhaps it's Vegeta?'

'You can bring him too.' Frieza answered bored, not really sparing a glance at the man but kept his focus forward.

'Yes, Lord Frieza.' With a nod, he flew off, exhilarated by the idea of a fierce battle between him and that rotten prince he had always hated would finally take place. He didn't know why Frieza favourite him so much, not that he cared, besides it didn't matter anymore. He grinned at the thought of beating him into a pulp.

'Lord Frieza?'

'Yes, Zarbon?' Frieza did not look in his direction but kept his eyes at the same spot he had been staring at this entire time, appearing uninterested in whatever he was going to say.

'What was back there, that you want?' He asked genuinely. Wondering what made him give such an order and the fact that Vegeta was just a side-task compared to it.

'Nothing special really.' Frieza grinned, 'I am always interested in any creature that crosses my path.'

'Cui said Vegeta had a girl with him. I wonder why he would bother to do such a thing, it is unlike Vegeta. Perhaps it was her you saw?'

'Perhaps.' He answered, not really feeling the idea to answer all of his lieutenant's questions. It could be she was that girl, he didn't really care whom she was or who she belonged to. He just needed something entertaining.

Glad to see the ship in the distance he stepped up the pace, making a few soldier groan, but they tried to remain quiet and did their best to follow. This planet was beginning to bore him, he hated when he got like this. Boredom made him destructive and bit unpredictable, he hated when he lost his own self-control.

* * *

Uh-oh! Bulma dear, you are in a big trouble!

Thank you for reading and thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! Love to hear you thoughts! 


	4. Retaliation

Finally a new chapter! I don't why but it took me so long to write this… probably because sometimes I just zone out and end up looking at the computer screen for half-hour until I finally realize: Oh, right I'm writing!

Also in the original version of this story I used bits and pieces of the canon, so I decided to use a few in this version too. I wonder if anyone would actually recognize them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Retaliation  
**

'Vegeta, please…' She begged again. 'Don't….'  
'You foolish woman, you had let my mind wander once, I will not let myself be fooled again, I will not let myself get distracted again!' He hissed, grabbing her by her throat. Bulma could feel her feet leave the ground. Dangling in the air, useless and unable to stop him, she used both of her hands and grabbed his, scratching him, trying to stop him from suffocating her.  
'Ve…' She couldn't speak anymore, there was no air in her lungs to do so. Consciousness was slipping away. He was going to kill her deliberately slow, she knew he had strength enough to simply snap her neck, yet he didn't. He wanted her to know she was going to die, making her aware that if she closed her eyes now she would never open them again.

In the corner of his eyes he saw something move, it had been from the same spot she had ran out off once she had noticed him. Turning his head, he saw a small stones crumble down the edge of the hole. Someone was there. Ah, had she made a friend during his absence_?_ He grinned, tossing her aside, he hear her body collide with ground. She instantly pushed herself up, disoriented. Coughing, trying to catch her breath.

_No! That little boy…_

'Vegeta!' Her voice sounded hoarse and it came out more as a whisper. She tried again, a little louder this time, 'Vegeta!'

Her voice did not stop him and he ignored her calls walking towards his new victim, whoever it was would pay for thinking they could hide from him.

'Don't!' Trying to stand up, her knees gave back in, making her fall down again. _I need to stop him. I have to distract him…_

'Vegeta, you don't have time for this.' She shouted, crawling up again, 'I just saw Frieza, he's got five Dragonballs already!'

This made him stop abruptly and turn around, his eyes wide. 'You saw Frieza?'

'He didn't see me, but I saw him and his men were carrying five out of the seven Dragonballs!' _At least I think he didn't see me. _She purposely left that out, who knew how he would react to that information, besides it's not as if it mattered she was going to die anyway.  
Hoping this would distract him enough to leave the boy alone, she gathered all her strength and ran forward to him. Every muscle of her body ached from the blow to the ground and every part of her was screaming out to run in the opposite direction.

'I think we should work together.' Bulma spoke softly trying to keep him focused on her. _I have to use everything I got. _  
'Ha! What makes you think I need your help? You are nothing but a useless woman who gets herself into trouble.' He sneered, amused by her ridiculous offer.  
_I actually don't know myself. _Bulma thought, a million useless thoughts ran through her head, frustrated that she couldn't find one smart thing to say, one reason for him to find her useful.  
She almost whimpered when Vegeta growled impatiently. 'Stop playing games, woman.'

Brushing her off he walked towards the small crack in mountain again, 'Come out, come out, whoever you are.' He grinned maliciously, excited at the prospect of destroying another useless being on this planet. Bulma's feet moved on their own accord and she grabbed his hand, which somewhat startled him, he gave her a surprised look in return, staring at her.  
'Please Vegeta, there is only a little boy hiding there. A little Namekian boy! Please don't hurt him, he was just hiding there too!' She pleaded, as soon as the words left her mouth, the little boy, as if on cue, appeared out of the hole, dusting himself off and shivering all over when Vegeta's stare landed on him.

Vegeta grunted, disappointed by who it was, he faced his attention back on the woman.  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it and closed it again. Uncertain what to do, she just waited. Her mind racing.__

I have to think of something, anything! Something! Come on, Bulma, think! Think! Think! Think! Vegeta isn't going to agree with anything. If you want to live you'll have to beg… Swallow all your pride… She knitted her brows together, determined to not let herself get defeated so easily, those who are not strong have to be smart. And damn it, she still had to meet the first person who was smarter than her.

Letting herself fall on her knees, 'Vegeta please, I beg you, don't…' Swallowing a burning feel in her throat, her stomach was turning around making her nauseas. Actually her own actions were making her sick. Her pride was the one taking the biggest blow however.  
'I just want to go home. I'll do whatever you want! I'm on your side… Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I'll help you grant your wish if you just let me go home…' She was nearly crawling, her hands still on his legs. 'Please…' She muttered silently, hoping he would take the bait.

He let out a low growl, she couldn't see his face, so it was hard to know if she should take it as a good sign or a bad, with Vegeta you simply never knew. She clenched her hands tighter on his legs, holding on for dear life.

'You are the most pathetic being I've ever come across.'

_I couldn't agree more._

'And how, do tell, will you make yourself useful?'

'I'll look for the other Dragonball, two people are faster then one. I know I'm not strong and I know I'm not fast but I'm smart and I can work hard. It's worth a shot!' Bulma's voice sounded desperate and afraid, she could've been an actress if she wasn't so damn smart. She had to suppress a grin.  
When looking up, she could see Vegeta actually considering the idea. It lifted up her hope, _maybe we'll really get out of here! _  
She hadn't forgot about the boy, 'The boy said he knew the village of the nearest Dragonball, he could be my guide and they will easily give the Dragonball to us! I'm obviously not a part of Frieza's army and he's Namekian himself!'  
Hoping that this had win him over, she took a glimpse at the boy again, who simply watched the scene. He was obviously frighten yet brave enough to go along with her plan, though he did not know her true intentions.

'If you think of ever fooling me again…' He started, making her cut him off quickly, dismissing the idea completely, 'Of course not! I won't, Vegeta, I won't.'

_Bingo! Come on, I know you want to say yes! Do it! _

'I normally don't give second chances, woman.' His grin widened, making Bulma's hart flutter with hope and victory.

'I don't plan on starting either.'

And just like that her heart and her hope shattered into a million pieces on the ground. Bulma simply stared with wide eyes at him, he barked a laugh and started to gather some ki in his one hand. In the background of her view, she could see Dende tremble uncontrollably, he too had thought she had him.

_No… I…_

She simply closed her eyes, waiting.

When nothing came, she opened them again. Vegeta was gone. Her big blue eyes scanned the place, nowhere to be seen, _What the hell!?_  
Confused she stared at the boy who was looking up, more afraid then before. When she looked up she recognized him. He was one of Frieza's men. The pink fat one. _What is he doing here? And where did Vegeta go? Has this guy stopped him?  
_  
'Well, well. I guess I found what Frieza wanted. Fortunately for me, I wouldn't want his wrath.' He grinned at Bulma, who was confused by his words but remained quiet, 'I thought Vegeta was here? Where did he go off to?'

_I'd like to know myself. What games are you playing, Vegeta?_

Out of nowhere a small ki-beam blasted through the air, barely missing the aliens head but destroying his scouter in the progress. He looked around frantically in search of Vegeta.  
'Vegeta, you coward!'

In less than a blink, the pink alien flew to the side into the water. The hit had knocked the breath out of him, and Bulma doubted he had hardly register what happened before hitting the surface. When he climbed back out, Vegeta had landed before him, just a few meters away.

'Vegeta, what do you want?' He was breathing heavy, the impact had definitely had his effect. When Vegeta barked a laugh, 'Dodoria, is that how you greet an old friend?'

The alien hissed in response, 'I'm simply here for the girl.'

'Oh?' Vegeta turned around to look at her, one eyebrow lifted, staring at her. Bulma shrugged, not know what he meant or what he could be after. He didn't say anything and his cold expression was hard to read. When he turned back around to face his opponent, Bulma ran towards the boy.

'I'm so sorry…' She whispered, the boy simply stared back at her with wide eyes and remained motionless until Vegeta spoke again.

'How unfortunate, the girl belongs to me and since you don't have Frieza around to intervene, getting rid of you will be an easy job.' He smirked, confident and proud as always. 'Are you always such a coward when you are not around Frieza and Zarbon?'

'You think you can take me on? Not in a million years, you little saiyan freak!' Dodoria shouted back, balding his fist in anger.

This also angered Vegeta, making him drop his smirk instantly. The air was filled itself with electricity, and Bulma and the boy held each other tightly, the situation had created some sort of bond between them, a bond created by the will to survive.

Vegeta's face hardened, nobody called him anything, especially not some despicable alien like Dodoria.

'You are wasting my time! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, get out of here!' Even though he was shouting, the words were less then convincing. He was obviously afraid of Vegeta.

'Oh, how generous of you.' Vegeta snickered, 'Or are you just scared? Did you overhear the battle between me and Cui?' Taking a step in his direction, 'I'm a lot stronger than before.'

'You are not stronger then me and I'll prove it!' He screamed back, a slight tremble in his voice, he created a ki-ball and threw it at Vegeta who easily dodged it, but it made the earth tremble and Bulma let out a scream. The boy grasped on to her leg, letting out a small yelp.

Vegeta flew up in the air, disappearing out of sight, leaving behind a confused Dodoria, who couldn't understand how the Saiyan Prince had become so fast.  
'Not so good at finding your enemies without your scouter, huh?' Vegeta laughed, flying low above the water, creating havoc in the silent scenery, he flew up towards his opponent and kicked him in the stomach, Dodoria was too slow to stop him, making him fly several feet further, leaving a trail of destruction behind.

'A little trick I learned back on Earth.'

_Vegeta knows how to do that? Then why did he-_

Bulma couldn't think any further because Dende was pulling her sleeve, running from the fight, she struggled, if they left now Vegeta surely would kill them.

'Unlike you, I've been training non-stop. That fight on Earth only made me stronger.' He explained, flying straight towards Dodoria, who was breathing heavily and sweating, fear was clearly taking over. His facial expression breathed agony, knowing fully well Vegeta was the better fighter of the two them.

Vegeta barely missed him, but he flew in a circle back, grabbing Dodoria by his arms, pulling them to his back, a painful grip. 'Just like Cui… You are pathetic!' Vegeta enjoyed torturing him by making his grip more painful, making Dodoria scream in pain.

'Vegeta…Ugh..' He could hardly utter a word from the pain. 'W-wait!'

Vegeta simply ignored him and laughed at his sad attempt to stop him.

'Wait! I'll tell you about your home-planet!' He screamed out, the words however made Vegeta stop. Not that his grip faltered but he did delay torturing him, listening to what he had to say. 'What about my home-planet?'

'N-no, wait, not just that! I…' Dodoria puffed from the pressure Vegeta kept on holding his arms in that position. 'What?' He barked back, 'The Saiyan freak doesn't have all day.'  
Dodoria winced at the words, realizing his words were a mistake, one that could be fatal.  
'You are a coward like Cui. Though it was entertaining to see him suffer, that fight could hardly count as training. I should just do you a favor and kill you now.'

Dodoria's voice trembled a little when he tried to speak again, 'About you planet…' He took a breath again, wincing in pain.

Bulma walked a little closer, she wanted to hear what he had to say. She had wondered what exactly had happen to the planet, she had simply heard from Goku that it had been destroyed. Which made no sense since every Saiyan she had met had immense power, so what could be more powerful than an entire planet of Saiyans?

'Wait! I need you to promise me not to hurt me first.'

'If you don't start speaking soon, you'll be history.' Vegeta barked back, finally letting him go out of his painful grip. Dodoria rubbed his wrist, sweat dripping off his face.

'Your planet didn't get destroyed by meteorites like Frieza said.' He grinned, obviously liking what he was about to tell him. His smirk widened, 'You see the Saiyans have worked for Frieza for several years and though he could easily defeat them, however he did also become aware of the fact that the warrior race had some extraordinary fighters, such as yourself,' he let his words hang in the air for a moment, 'And such a large group could become… problematic.'

Vegeta remained unresponsive, not even reacting when Dodoria lifted himself into the air, all Bulma could see was that he was balding his fist. She had seen him angered before, and her little stunt had pissed him off but she was sure that what she was about to witness was nothing like she had ever seen.

'A problem that should be dealt with.' His smirk widened even more, for someone who pleaded Vegeta not to hurt him he was damn arrogant. 'It was Frieza who destroyed planet Vegeta.'

Vegeta's face remained stoic while Dodoria seemed to find the whole thing very amusing. 'I'm sorry, Vegeta.' His voice could not hide the venom that dripped from his words, hateful even though he had just begged for his life a few minutes ago. _He just being sarcastic… That bastard!_ Bulma squinted her eyes at the pitiful warrior, not that she stopped hating Vegeta or that she cared what had happen to his home-planet, no she hated Saiyans too much for that. But there was such a things as honor and respect, something Frieza and his army obviously lacked.

'No, I am.' Vegeta answered calmly, 'I'm sorry you will feel the wrath of The Saiyan Prince.' He screamed the last part, powering up immensely. Charging with full force forward, he kicked his in the stomach, the impact of the blow was more than Dodoria could handle. He tried to utter something but he flew across the fields and eventually landed with a loud thud. Vegeta created an enormous ki-ball and destroyed not just Dodoria but everything around him, creating a huge crater.

He cracked his neck, a stoic mask took over his face again. He simply stared at the sight he had just created. Bulma wondered what could be going on in his head, though just was very relieved at how calm he stayed, she would've thought he would've taken his anger out on her too. She should be dead by now, yet she here she was just looking at him.

Lowering his head at the green grass before him, Vegeta just let it all slowly sink in. He had always hated Frieza for making him doing his dirty jobs, for not treating him like the Prince he was, for always humiliating him when possible. _Bastard. I wanted to get this title for myself_. To proof that he simply was the strongest of the Universe. It was in his blood to be so, it was his birth given right to be so. But now it was so much more than that. He was getting revenge for his father, his race, his planet. Everything he had been entitled to as well.

He grunted loudly, feeling himself power up by the thought he was so close to killing Frieza. He needed to refocus and get back in control. Turning around abruptly, the woman let out a small scream, she stared at him with wide eyes, afraid of what he would do and yet anticipating to know so. Perhaps she could have her use. Dodoria had been searching for her, this meant Frieza had seen her… The wires in his head started turning and he couldn't stop himself when sadistic smirk spread on his face.

Bulma had to supress a shiver at the sight of Vegeta, it almost looked as if he was possessed by some evil demon, then she had to remind herself he was simply an evil sadistic bastard himself. She gritted her teeth and assumed a tall posture, defying him with her chin in the air.

He slowly walked closer to her, ignoring her sad performance of bravery. She wondered what he could be thinking and what he was planning. When he spoke, she almost jumped.

'I think you are right.'

Bulma's eyebrows shot in the air, did her ears just deceive her? What the hell was he planning? Just minutes ago he told her would kill her and he would've had if it hadn't been for Dodoria.

'Two are better than one. You go look for the other one.' He smirked, extending his hand, 'But you'll give me the Dragonball-radar.'

'But—'

'I thought you said you were smart? You'll figure this out, right?' His grin never faltering, his voice sounded awkwardly teasing.  
'I am but how am I supposed to—' Bulma started to stutter, _No! No! No! _  
'Woman,' He growled this time, 'I believe the sole reason you are here with me is because of that device. You think I'll let you have it now?' He turned his glance from her to the boy, 'Besides he's your guide to the village? You should be fine.'  
_No, no, no! But that was a lie! _Her mind screamed yet her lips were sealed in a thin line. Chewing the inside of her cheek to stop herself from yelling in despair. She eventually, after a long pause, manage to let out a 'Right.' Slowly handing him over the Dragonball-radar.

'I'll come and find you, woman.' He smirked, grabbing her cheek, that was a promise. Bulma pulled away without hesitation, lifting her chin again in defiance and not letting any of her inner turmoil be seen by his cold eyes, wearing the same stoic mask as he had seconds ago.  
'Feisty.' He laughed, not bothered by her behaviour.

Levitating, he spared her one more glanced, his eyes boring in hers. But she refused to turn away first, _No, you bastard. I won't let you win!_

He simply gave her one more infuriating smirk and turned around blasting off in full speed.

Bulma's hair flew back and only now she took much needed deep breath. Letting everything sink in. Vegeta had the dragonball-radar. How? How was she ever supposed to succeed? _  
I guess I failed… Maybe I would've been better off if he had killed me…_  
Sighing, she let her shoulder fall, feeling a tense feeling relieve itself from her back. Letting herself fall on her behind, she crouched up her knees, letting her elbows rest on them. Letting her forehead rest against her crosses arms, she took another breath. She needed to think. Or cry. Something. She wasn't really sure... about anything.

'Miss?'

The innocent voice took her out of her self-created abyss, Bulma instantly lifted her head and gave him a weak smile. She had forgot about him. Poor thing she had dragged him into this mess now too.

'I'm sorry, kid.' She started to sob. _I'm so sorry! I'm sorry everyone, I…_ Big wet tears flooded out of the corners of her eyes, uncontrollably. She probably looked like a mess now. The thought only made her cry harder, more desperate. Why her!

'P-please d-don't cry, Miss!' The boy stuttered, uncertain of what to do. 'It's going to be alright!'

'No! No! No it's not!' Bulma yelled, taking a breath between her heavy sobs, 'I don't have the dragonball-radar so I can't get even one measly Dragonball! And I have to take on two super strong monstrous men! I can't win! I can't wish back my friends! I can't wish back Goku or Gohan, Chichi… Yamcha…' She started to cry again, burying her face in her hands.

'I hate Vegeta! I hate him! I hate Frieza! And I hate planet Namek! I hate everyone!'

'Please don't think like that, Miss!' the boy said, finding new strength to speak. 'I'm sure if we get to Elder Guru he'll understand! He'll help you! I know so! He knows you are not a part of them!' Referring to Frieza's men as he pointed to the recently new made grave of the pink man, 'He'll protect you and even help you wish your friends back!'

Somehow the words sunk in her head, bit by bit, piece by piece. Suddenly understanding his words she jerked her head back up and stared at the boy, who gave her a bewildered look in return, uncertain what impact the words had made on her.

'W-what did you just say?' She wiped away her tears, her heart felt suddenly less heavy. Perhaps the crying had helped too, she wanted to do that since Goku had lost the fight.

'Elder Guru is the wisest and kindest man. He leads us.' He explained, 'I know you are here unwillingly, that man took you captive. I'm sure he'll help you get back home.' Obviously having a lot of faith in the man, he took a few steps closer encouraging her to slowly get back up.

'But if Vegeta comes looking for me he'll just hurt you and Elder Guru.' She answered sadly, pausing, she added, 'Heck, he'll kill me when he sees I don't have a Dragonball. I can't find one on my own, that will take forever!'

'I'm sure Elder Guru will help you!' He repeated, his eyes had certain shine to it, it made Bulma smile, glad to find someone who still had so much faith in someone else.

'You really believe that, huh?'

'I was on my way to Elder Guru but I hid when I saw those men come.' He explained, then his eyes saddened, a great deal of grief came on his face, 'They had attacked my village earlier today… I'm the only one who survived…'

Bulma looked at the ground, not sure what to say to him. She knew the pain of loss now too, before she never knew just what to say. Now she simply understood there was simply nothing to say.

'So…' She started, a small hopeful smile graced her lips, 'We better get going then!'

He looked up, gave her a smile in return, even though the tears were still in his eyes. He brightly nodded, 'Yes!'

'You know how to get there?' Bulma asked.

A bit of a distressed look enter his face, eyebrows knitting together, 'I've been there before… I'll recognize certain things…'

In other words he wasn't sure. But when she had checked her radar, they hadn't been too far off from a Dragonball. She wondered…

'Does he have a Dragonball? I mean Elder Guru?'

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then smiled brightly, 'Yes! I'm almost certain he does!'

'Well then we are not too far off! We just have to keep going that way!' Pointing her finger, she started to walk, the little boy following behind her.

Her hope was recovered, she almost thought this was a sign, a sign from her friends, telling her not to give up just yet. She took another deep breath, feeling refreshed. She smirked, _You just wait, Vegeta!_

'So what's your name? Mine's Bulma, not woman as Vegeta calls me.' She said the last part sardonically, but her overall voice sounded like always, happy and carefree.

'I'm Dende.' His smile mirrored hers, more confident before.

* * *

So what could Vegeta be up to?  
By the way I know Namekian's don't have eyebrows but you have to admit: knitting his hairless eyebrows together… just sounds weird…

I'm going to try to update a bit faster, maybe twice a week. It's a good intention not a promise…

Don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Listen To The Cries Of The Planet

Yay, early update! I'll try to keep it up and post another chapter this week!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Chapter 5: Listen To The Cries Of The Planet**  
  
They had been walking for at least an hour, of that Bulma was sure. They had talked a little but it seemed that her new friend was too preoccupied with situation to really talk about anything. Not that she could blame him, she could actually relate but it would've helped to get some distraction. Letting your mind rest for a minute. Sigh escaped her mouth, unnoticed by her companion. She let her mind wander again.

She had kept thinking over and over about what Vegeta could be up to. She knew he had something up his sleeve, he would simply not do this without a good reason. He had a trap set for her and she was walking straight into it and there was not a damn thing she could do about it!

_Damn it! I can't believe this… _

_'A little trick I learned back on Earth.' _Those words echoed in her mind, she wondered why he would bother to go through all this trouble to bring her along if he could perfectly locate the Dragonballs on his own.  
_  
If he knows how to locate ki, then there was no need for me. So why did he bother bringing me along? This makes it clear he purposely took the dragonball-radar from me. Just to spite me. Or maybe that was a part of his plan too? Argh! I don't know! This is all so frustrating!_

Unknowingly she had actually stomped her foot while she had been thinking, startling Dende who gave her a peculiar look of confusion. When she noticed what she had been doing, she gave him a strange smile and uttered an apology and continued walking again.

_I just have to hope that I have the upper hand now that I'm going to meet with Elder Guru! That is something Vegeta doesn't know about so I might be able to end up surprising him! Ha! _She grinned to herself. Dende gave her another confused look, one she didn't pick up on.

_Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. _Another sigh left her mouth. _I though Namekians were all strong like Piccolo… _Now that she thought about it, why weren't they!

'Hey Dende!' Bulma spoke up, turning her head towards the boy who jumped when he heard her voice.  
'Y-yes?'  
'I thought Namekians were like really strong…' She kept her eyes forward, in the distance there seemed to be some type of house.  
'Strong? Well I guess compared to Earthlings we are.' He smiled, 'But those men… Those men have monstrous strength!' Dende exclaimed, his voice slightly trembling. __

'Yes… they have…' Bulma said, once again caught up in her own mind. __

Of course... These men are stronger then Vegeta, what am I thinking? Besides that other Saiyan had defeated Piccolo. So maybe Namekians weren't all that strong… That made her think of something else, it made her think of how weak earthlings were. In the food chain they would be below Namekians, who were below Saiyans, who in their place were below Frieza. A small eek escaped her mouth.

'Everything alright, Miss Bulma?' Dende asked concerned.  
'Ah yes! Just thinking, you know.' She smiled back, _get it together Bulma! You are scaring that little boy! He's your only friend on this godforsaken planet! Don't make him run thinking you are a lunatic!  
_'Are you sure?' He asked again, not convinced.  
'I'm sorry, Dende. I'm kind of a mess right now. It's just that I have a lot on my mind…'  
'I know, so do I.' He nodded, 'But we are in this together, remember!?' He smiled.  
'Right!' She smiled back, she should just enjoy the peace she was having right now, who knew where she would end up or how…  
Shaking her head, _Stop it! It's not over till it's over!  
_'Look, Dende! There is a house over there on that mountain, you see that?!' She yelled happily.  
He nodded his head, smile plastered on his face, 'I know, that is where Elder Guru lives!'  
'Really?' Bulma asked excited, 'Then why are we walking at such a slow pace? It's just a bit further! Let's go!' She yelled, running towards the lone mountain. Dende laughed out loud and followed her.

'Last one there is a rotten egg!' She laughed running as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

'Zarbon?'

It had been eerie quiet throughout the entire afternoon. He was almost becoming comfortable with the silence that hung in the air. But the way his superior hissed his name made him aware just how much ominous the air was in the room.

'Yes, Master Frieza?' He replied coolly, as if unaffected by the atmosphere.

'It appears our friend Dodoria is taking his time.' He pointed out, cold and uncaring.

Zarbon didn't know what to make out of his comment and remained silent, reluctant to answer. If there was one thing he was known for, besides his ruthlessness, it that he was not a patient man. The dark mood his master was in, promised nothing good.

'Why do people take such a long time to do such a simple tasks?' He hissed, tail twirling around violently.

'I'll depart straight away, Sir. I'll—'

'Never mind, Zarbon. I don't want to waste any more time on such pitiful beings.' Frieza snapped, not taking his eyes off the scenery he had been watching for over an hour, twirling his glass. He had been bored when they had arrived, now he was simply aggravated.

'I don't have any more time to waste!' He then repeated yelling, his temperament getting the upper hand. Even though his scouter was not on, Zarbon could feel his power rise, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. Swallowing, he straighten his posture, for a second he hesitated before speaking, something Frieza picked up on.

'Something the matter?' He hissed, his purple eyes meeting his.  
'No, sir.' He lifted his chin meeting him head on, 'Perhaps it is Vegeta who is bothering you? Ever since—'

'Why would that stupid monkey prince bother me!?' He yelled, 'It's the fact that I am on the brink of immortality and that the incompetence of my elite soldiers are costing me precious time!'

'Of course, sir!' He stuttered, becoming genuinely frighten.

'Zarbon, I want you to prepare a squad and look for the last remaining Dragonballs.' He spoke a bit calmer now. The other soldiers were indeed taking a long time to locate the next village, perhaps some had but were unsuccessful of gaining the upper hand and obtaining the Dragonballs. But he didn't comment on the work of the troops or pointed out the possibility instead Zarbon bowed deeply, 'Yes, sir.'

Sometimes it was better to agree and try to leave as fast as possible.  
Zarbon stood back up and walked out the door without even a second glance. Relieved he could leave, Frieza was not pleasant to be around in his current mood. Though the pressure of the mission wasn't small either.

'Oh, and Zarbon.'

He halted, alert yet patient. So far Frieza had never taken out his anger on him.

'When you see Dodoria, tell him I'm not pleased.' He hissed, his tail swirling around violently.

'Of course.' He smirked. He didn't know what the idiot was doing but he was playing with his life. He'd better hurry up if he did not want to feel the wrath of Frieza.

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck, all the puzzle pieces were falling into place. _You just wait, Frieza. Your greed is going to be your downfall. _He grinned, flying at full speed at Namekian village before him.  
_Those fool won't know what hit them._

Vegeta softly landed on the ground, patiently waiting for the Namekians to emerge from their houses. He expected some hostility, perhaps even a small fight. His Saiyan heart pumped harder at the prospect. He could feel his Saiyan blood running hot through his veins. Never had he felt more like a Saiyan. Perhaps it was outlook of his situation that made him feel so alive. His smirk widened at the feeling.  
Something the elder of the village took as a malicious threat. He quivered in fear, 'W-what do you want?'

Vegeta barked a cold laugh at the sight. _That's right, be afraid, old fool. You are up against the great Saiyan Prince._

* * *

They both stared at the huge door in front of them. Dende and Bulma spared each other one last glance and then knocked on the door simultaneously. They laughter had ceased when the reality sunk back in. Perhaps it was the stress of the situation that had caused it the first place, the need to relieve some of their nerves.

No answer.

_Come on! Seriously, no one is home? How can he leave at a time like this!? _Bulma thought frantically. __

After a minute of patiently staring at the door, it slowly budged. The foundation of the house shook a little when the door finally opened. It revealed a tall young Namekian, he had a serious face and held an air of confidence.

'Nail!' Dende exclaimed happily, apparently he knew the man. Bulma stared from the boy back to the other men, who seemed to be somewhat unresponsive, though he gave him a small greeting in return.

'Dende.' He greeted, his face softened a little but his body remained the same stiff posture. 'Who is this?' he asked, inspecting Bulma suspiciously.  
Feeling a little unnerved by his presence, Bulma looked at her feet in response, uncertain of how to act in front of an actual adult Namekian.

'This is Bulma! She's from Earth. She isn't with those evil men if that's what you think!' Dende said, a frown of concern was placed on his young face. Nail remained unresponsive and kept his eyes on Bulma, clearly he didn't trust his youngest brother's opinion.  
'Is that what she said?' He then asked, 'how do you know if her words are trustworthy?'  
'N-Nail!' Dende stuttered, surprised by his question.  
'Please!' Bulma yelled, when he took a step in her direction. 'I wouldn't lie about such a thing! I'm not! I'm a victim of this situation too!'

'P-p-please, Nail! It's true! Bulma got abducted by one of them!' He hastily explained, jumping between the pair. He could see fear written over Bulma's face, he had promised her that Elder Guru would help her.  
'We came to see Elder Guru! Please take us to him, Nail! I'm sure he has the knowledge to know if Bulma's intentions are good or bad.' He quickly said, the words halted his brother's actions and he seemed to consider his words.  
'Well… She has no power-level that could be considered threatening.' He weighted his options, thinking over the matter.

'Please, I understand that you are unwilling to let anyone near your leader at such a critical time. But I truly believe I can help _you_ too.' Bulma suddenly got her bravery back, because she sounded confident and serious. Determination written all over her face, she wasn't going to leave without seeing Elder Guru first.  
'If you could take me to him, I would be forever grateful.' She added, bowing her head in respect.

The sudden change in demeanour took away Nail's doubt, because he gave her, as good as he could, a real smile, one of approval. 'I understand. Come.' He signed to follow him. Bulma gave him a thankful smile and nodded. Dende followed, not being able to supress his relieve which was expressed in a bright smile.

Standing in the middle of the room, it was only now Bulma noticed that this room was the size of the entire house and that Elder Guru was clearly not present here. She gasped when the circle that surrounded them lit up and they slowly levitated upwards. Staring in awe, she thought of her own silliness, _it's an elevator! Duh!_

'Elder Guru,' Nail said, bowing deeply on his knees, 'You have visitors.'  
Dende copied his movements, Bulma stared for a second at the pair, until she saw Nail's eyes land on her, gasping in surprise she quickly bowed on her knees. Not daring to look up yet, no matter how much she wanted to see how the Elder looked like.

'Who's there?' A heavy voice replied. _Was that him?_  
"Eh-m… It is Dende, sir…" Dende sounded unsure of what to say to the man at the end of the room, whose face remained in darkness.  
'Ah yes Dende.' The man mumbled. 'Come closer, son.'  
Nail interrupted, 'It is Dende from the village of Moori.' He stated, getting up, 'And this is Bulma from Earth.  
When the Elder said nothing in return, Nail nodded at approval to Dende, allowing him to greet Elder Guru.  
Obeying him Dende walked towards the voice, Bulma didn't wait for either of them to give her permission and walked further too, revealing a huge obese old Namek.

Bulma stared at the man, Dende had told her about him. He was the wisest and oldest Namekian, apparently he had given birth to all Namekians. Which confused her at first but then he had explained that they produced trough eggs. Something at first she couldn't understand and later simply didn't want to think about any further.  
_So this is the man who gave life to Dende and all the other Namekians? Well, he does look powerful and wise… and… _She twisted her head aside, _kind of asleep?_

'E-Elder Guru?' Dende asked, not entirely sure what to do next, he obviously held much respect for the man and did not want offend him in any way. Unfortunately for the poor boy, the man didn't make any type of movement. All there could be heard was heavy breathing coming from the large Namek in front of him.

Nail coughed awkwardly, 'Elder Guru…?'

"Guru, sir?" Dende tried again, looking at his father, hoping he would get some type of a respond. This time he did get a reaction, a heavy sigh.  
'The planet is suffering.' He finally spoke. His voice sounded heavy and full of heart-ache. Bulma also noticed that he kept his eyes closed while he spoke.  
'My poor children… Dying at the hands of evil…' He spoke slow, mumbling some parts. He despair could be heard through his words.  
'Elder Guru…' Dende started but before he could utter another word, his emotions took over and he slowly started to sob.

Bulma gave the boy a saddened look, he had been so brave this entire time. He had held himself so strong this entire time.

'I know… Moori and the others have passed, been taken to another place.' He paused, taking a deep breath, 'It is normal to grieve, my son.' He held out his hand for Dende.  
Who ran to his side, placing the hand on his head. 'I hear the cries of my children.'  
Nail tensed and at the same time seemed to be pained by his words.  
Bulma saw Piccolo in him. A lone fighter with a heart, always fighting for those dear to him, Piccolo had sacrificed himself for Gohan, she was certain he was capable of doing the same for all his brothers. She looked back at Dende, who seemed to have calmed down.

'I hate that I cannot stop the tyrant who is rampaging my planet.'

'Sir?' Bulma started, he had yet to acknowledge her presence.

'Ah, yes. Who is this, young Dende? She is your friend I assume?' He gave her a weak smile, one she could only see through the fact that his full round cheeks had lifted a full centimetre. She smiled back uncertain.

'Yes! This is Bulma! She helped me escape from one of those men!'

_Not really, Dende. I got you into trouble first… _Bulma thought but remained quiet, she did want his help and pointing out the matter might would not do her situation any good.__

'She is from the planet Earth. Her planet was attacked too and she was abducted, that is how she got here. She has nothing to do with them!'

'I see.' He muttered, this time opening one eye to look at her, which startled Bulma. She immediately straighten her posture and gave a small polite nod.

'Earth, you say?'

'Yes. You see, on Earth we also have Dragonballs.' Bulma explained, 'Ours were created by Kami, he is also an Namekian like yourself.'

'So that is where he is.'

'You know him?!' Bulma asked startled to which he simply nodded. 'He is my brother.'

This seemed to startle not just Dende but Nail too, who both stared in awe at their leader. 'We separated a long time ago. But I see he has done something good with his life. Being the guardian of your planet and creating the Dragonballs.'

'Ah, yes,' Bulma nodded hesitantly, 'But you see he died when his other part, Piccolo, died. So now there are no Dragonballs on Earth and I can't wish my friends back. Well, Vegeta he killed them, and, well…' Bulma paused, 'I truly believe they have the power to stop them all!'

Actually she didn't know what to believe but she wanted her friends back so badly… She just wanted to go home and see them.

'I see.' He simply answered.

'The people who are after the Dragonballs of Namek want to wish for immortality, meaning there terror would be never-ending! I doubt they would leave the planet in whole once they got what they wanted!' Bulma yelled aggravated by the fact there was so little she could do about the whole matter, and that their leader could stay so motionless and calm about the situation.

'I'm afraid there is not much we can do to stop them. I nor anyone else on this planet has the power to truly defeat the tyrant that calls himself Frieza.'

Bulma noted she none of them had mention him yet the Elder knew Frieza's name. This probably meant that he was truly connected with all of them.

'The Dragonballs stand for wisdom and power.' He then said calmly.

_That nice, just like you! But that won't help us at all! _Bulma thought frantically, 'But this Frieza won't stop until he has all seven of them! He won't until he has his wish! He will not stop!' She explained, starting to feel a little desperate.

'R-right.' Dende agreed bravely, he then looked down to the floor a little insecure about himself. But he too had seen what terror the tyrant had caused. He was starting to wonder if Elder Guru could actually give them the key to succeeded. He felt grief enter upon him, a small part of his heart said it would be impossible to save everyone. But he couldn't let sadness take over yet, because it simply wasn't over yet. No, Bulma was here too and she was going to everything possible to stop Frieza and help them. He just had to have faith in Elder Guru. Bulma had taught him that, to keep faith. She had been positive all the way, talking though he said little back until she eventually ceased her actions to dwell in her mind.  
It was then he realized how brave she was. She had no power or no special ability and yet here she was trying to get her friends back, fighting people she could never win from. He was grateful for her friendship and bravery.

'Sir… I think Bulma can really help us.' He spoke softly, unable to conceal the insecure undertone in his voice.  
"Is that so, son?" Guru heavy voice was kind and warm, giving Dende a reassuring feeling of telling him to continue.  
'There has to be a way to stop him.' Bulma said, interrupting them, 'I'm sure you can help us.

He sighed, taking a deep breath, the hand placed on Dende's head glowed. 'I'm going unleash your hidden potential, Dende.' He explained. 'This will help you.'  
Dende feel tingle feeling course through his body, a glowing power. But he could aslo see his pass memories in front of his eyes. He wasn't just lending him strength he was watching his memories as well.

'Ah… I see.' He then said after a while. He smiled a little, 'You are right your friend is very brave. I can tell she has a good heart just like you Dende.' Guru said to the young boy in front of him.

'You need the Dragonball, I have in my possession.' He then stated. Bulma nodded knowing he was talking to her, he probably seen the scene between her and Vegeta, it surprised her he was so lenient to give her it.  
'I know it's probably the last thing you want to do but—'  
'Not necessarily.' He cut in, 'Eventually they'll come.'

_That's right… Frieza, Vegeta… They would eventually come after the Dragonball._

'Though Nail is the best warrior of our planet, I'm afraid he simply cannot win from Frieza. The Saiyan is not to be underestimated either.'

_So he knows Vegeta is Saiyan? He knows about them? _

'I'll give you the last Dragonball, young Earthling.' He then said, signing her to come forward as well.  
Nail let out a gasp of surprise, 'Elder Guru!' Obviously still wary of her. He ignored his bodyguard.  
'I hope Nail has not given you too much of a hard time.' He let out a chuckle that turned into a cough. Bulma simply gave him another polite smile, uncertain how to act now that she was so close.

He placed the palm of his hand on her head, glowing. Bulma felt light-headed and she could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 'I am unlocking your hidden potential too, your hidden power.' He explained. Bulma looked up at him questioning.  
_  
What does he mean? I don't fight, I don't have any power! There is nothing to unlock.  
_  
He then said, praising her, 'I believe you are able to stop them.'  
_  
_This surprised her more than anything else he had said to her. Actually this surprised her more than anything else she had been through today. _He seems to believe his own words_, noticing his determined face. His eyes were open and he wore a serious expression, Dende nor Nail made any comment about what he had said. She didn't know if that meant they agreed or they remained quiet because they simply didn't want to be disrespectful towards their leader.

'I believe you'll get your wish.' He said, it filled Bulma's heart with hope. 'You have the power to save us as well.' He added, smiling at her reaction. 'You'll find a way.' Nodding his head.

'Nail, will you give our new friend the one-star Dragonball?' He then spoke, Nail nodded making his way over to his side, reaching up he grabbed the Dragonball from Guru's throne. Handing it over to Bulma, who gladly accepted, though she had to tuck a little in order for him to let go. His face remained stoic but Bulma could see his inner turmoil, clearly he did_ not_ agree with Elder Guru.

Not that she didn't understand, he was the most powerful man of this planet and his own father did not have the faith that he could stop the criminals that purged his home-planet. Bulma remained silent and watched him slowly walk back to his spot.

Dende had remained on Guru's side, glancing back and forth between Guru and Bulma. Waiting for some type of reaction.

By watching the boy, Bulma realized it was her turn to speak. 'I… eh…'  
_I'm not really sure what to say. You seem to have put all your faith in me. And although that's flattering, I personally think it's foolish.  
_'T-thank you, Elder Guru.' She stuttered, looking at everything but his face. He smiled in return and placed his hand on her head again, this time pulling her face towards his. She couldn't utter a word in surprise, giving him a startled look, wary of what he would do.

His breath tickled her ear, and it made Bulma shiver. She hated it when people did that.  
'Porunga.' He simply said and then pushed her back. She gave him look of complete confusion.

_Porunga? What is that supposed to mean? Did that mean something in the Namekian language? _She didn't say anything but simply nodded in return. She would just later have to ask Dende.

'Dende, I hope you'll continue to help your friend?' He asked, facing the young boy, who seemed a bit startled by his request.  
'O-of course.' He stuttered.  
'Good. Nail will help too.' He continued. 'She needs all the help she can get and so do we.'_  
_  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
'I'll do everything I can, Elder Guru.' Bulma said, she didn't know why but she felt more confident than ever and her entire body was filled with hope, her heart had swelled at the thought of seeing her friends, as if it were certain it would happen.

Dende finally spoke up for what seemed like the longest time, he had been debating what to say. But now he knew exactly what had to be done. 'Let's go, Miss Bulma.'

Bulma's shoulders slumped, 'but where to?' She wondered out loud. 'I think it's obvious that we need to reunite this one with the other Dragonballs so we can summon the Dragon. But for that to happen we need to distract Frieza_ and_ Vegeta.'

Bulma's head was working hard, she came up with all sorts of plans and ideas. 'Or maybe… Maybe they'll distract each other. I just have to set some type of trap that will keep them preoccupied…' She muttered, 'If I just had some technology to work with…'

_Wait, Kami came to our planet on a Space-ship! So that means… _'You guys don't use any type of technology anymore?' She asked hopefully.

Nail answered for Guru, 'There is a village west from here. The one named Cargo is known for experimenting. The village does not own a Dragonball but that does not mean it has not been under attack.'

'But it's worth a shot!' Bulma exclaimed. 'Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!'

'I do not wish to disrespect your wishes, Grand Elder, but I think it is not safe for you to be alone.' Nail agued, 'It is not the time to leave your side.'

Bulma stared at the stoic Namek and then at the older Namek, who did not react to his words. She couldn't argue, and if he had the same power and value of Kami that meant if he died the Dragonballs would disappear. So it would be better for him to stay and protect the old man.

She didn't know why but her head was much clearer now than before, dismissing her wandering thoughts, she spoke up again.  
'I agree. Nail should stay with you, Elder Guru.' She didn't allow him to answer, 'Dende, you should stay here too, it's not going to be safe. And I don't actually have any type of plan just yet!'

Dende frowned and then shook his head, 'No! I'm coming with you! You can't go alone!'  
'I—'  
'I think Dende might be able to help you, Earthling.' He commented, speaking up after a long pause of silence from his part. Coughing a little, the Elder spoke again, 'I believe in Dende as much as I believe in you.'

Bulma and Dende stared at the Elder, who was coughing again. Nail rushed over to him, 'Calm down, you shouldn't strain yourself like this.'

Dende looked at Bulma, who stared at the pair. She was focused and thinking probably about a way to help them all. It seemed her mind did not let her rest. When she returned his stare, she nodded determined, making him smile. Nodding his head in return, they both smirked. Saying their goodbye they practically ran towards the elevator, both standing on the platform waiting for it to take them down. When the platform moved they could hear Nail yell, 'Good luck!'

* * *

Any comments/reviews are welcome!

Oh, I forgot to mention this on the last chapter but: special thanks to Pony Juice, your review was really fun to read and it gave me so much motivation to continue writing! Plus it is always fun to hear from a former reader!


	6. Envoy to Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Chapter 6: Envoy to Destruction**

Vegeta smirked at his own work. Not a single Namek had been spared during his rampage. The village was in complete ruins and underneath his arms shone a Dragonball. For a short period of time he had been in doubt about being able to get a hold on one of them. But now he realized just how easy it would all be, it all depended on the woman.

He wondered if she had actually managed to find a Dragonball herself. She seemed to be believe her own deceitful words, stubbornly holding on to that thin thread of hope. Did she not see how see-through she was?  
Despair had been so obvious in her eyes when he had asked for the Dragonball-radar.  
The the first thing he had done was check the device, it was not completely useless. She had been right about Frieza having five Dragonballs and there was indeed another Dragonball north from their location.

_Perhaps the woman is a much better actress then I make her out to be. This could become interesting… Enough wondering about her, first thing first. And then I'll go see if she has made any progress. _

Levitating, he licked his lips, feel excited. The fighting had only thrilled him more, he could not wait for the outlook of his plan. He barked out a laughter that only the deserted fields that surrounded him could hear. Flying off in top speed towards his next target.

* * *

Sighing, Bulma wiped the sweat off her eyebrows. _Why is it so damn hot here all the time? _She was walking towards the sun, yet it felt as if another was burning in her back.  
_Phew…_ Turning around, just to make sure this planet wasn't playing any tricks on her. She was startled to see the sunset behind her.  
'What?' She gasped, two suns? How could she have not been noticing this!  
'What?' Dende asked startled by her outburst, his eyes darted around the empty land, scared that they had been found.  
'Your planet has two suns!' Bulma stated, surprised at how cool he could stay. Not just mentally but physically too.  
'Three.' He corrected her, looking at her as if it were the most normal thing in the universe. How could she not know about a planet having three suns?  
'Three!' She gasped, letting herself fall dramatically on the ground. Her breathing was heavy, she closed her eyes and gave herself another minute to rest. Opening her eyes again she stared at Dragonball lying next to her side, shining as if it were a tiny sun itself.

'Your planet does not have three suns?'  
'Of course not! When do you people ever sleep?' She puffed, tired from all the walking. But probably because she had been awake for who knows how many hours. Maybe that was why she was feeling so tired. Or maybe not… A whole day had probably not passed. Which meant it was her first thought; she needed to exercise more often.

Though her head was a bit clouded for the moment, she blamed it on the three suns and mild exhaustion she was feeling. Her thoughts had been more clearer since they had left Elder Guru. Perhaps his old hand on her head had helped her in some strange way.

She had been thinking about it over and over, she knew exactly how to keep Frieza and Vegeta preoccupied. Getting back up, she took hold of the Dragonball again, muttering a small apology to Dende, 'I needed a break…'

They both resumed walking again, bringer her back to her plan. _I just need both of them to run around in circles and with a little bit of holograms and some explosive technology I should be able to do that. _The thought made her grin, though it quickly faltered when she thought of something else,_ Of course there is that problem of a huge dragon appearing when I make my wish, how am I going to disguise that? Perhaps some type of smoke-screen? _Her head already start making the necessary formulas. _I am going to need a pair of extra hands… But I'm sure that the village will help out once they know! _  
Smiling happily to herself, though her body was exhausted her mind gave her strength to hold and persevere.

Though there a small knot in the pit of her stomach. She had been thinking over and over about her wish. It did not seem fair to leave the Namekians to deal with their desperate fate. And her wishing back her friends would not immediately mean that everything would be solved. She would still be here, on this godforsaken planet, sharing the same faith with the Namekians. Vegeta would still be here and so would Frieza. Neither would be very pleased about the fact that their wish would be snatched underneath their nose.  
Not that she care about that. But she did care about her new friends. Yet she couldn't provide them with any solution so far or any help.  
_If Goku was here and the others… No, they wouldn't be able to help either. First off, they don't even know about the situation and second who says they would be strong enough to defeat or stop those two tyrants? _  
She let out a huff, she would figure this out! She always did!  
Determined she stepped up her pace, Dende trailing behind her, giving her a quizzical look.

She then suddenly halted, she could've sworn she had just seen something sparkle in the distance… But that damn sun was blinding her._  
Maybe it was nothing…_  
_No.  
Don't delude yourself, Bulma. Nothing is what it seems on this planet._

In a blink of an eye she sudden stood face to face with coal black eyes, gleaming in delight.  
'V-Vegeta!' Bulma shrieked, taking a jump back in surprise.  
'Woman.' He smirked taking a step towards her, closing the gap between them again. His tail was violently flickering in the air. He looked at her from head to toe, it was only then he noticed the object she was holding.  
Quirking up one eyebrow, he looked back at her, 'I see you've managed to get a Dragonball.'  
'I told you I—' She started confidently but then bit her tongue. Her face was already a little red and there was sheer of sweat on her forehead, yet her cheeks tinted a little more when he made the comment.  
_Temperamental. _He noted to himself._  
_'Yes, you did.' He grimaced at her sputtering sight. He didn't know what had changed but she had that same fire in her eyes again when she had struck their first deal, he couldn't suppress a low chuckle.

'You seem confident, what changed, woman?' His dark eyes searching her.  
'I could ask you the same thing.' Bulma hissed back.  
'So hostile.' He smirked, taking pleasure in her actions. 'That is no way to speak to your superior.'  
'Captor.' She corrected him. 'Besides you said we were going to work together if I managed to obtain a Dragonball, I think I proved my worth.'  
'Yes you did.' Vegeta couldn't stop himself from taking another step forward, making the gap between them nonexistent. This time she didn't take a step back, she wasn't shaking either.  
Her fierce blue eyes looked into his directly, bold and defiant.

What is she doing?

The actions made him doubt his plan. _Does she know something I don't?  
_  
'Where is yours?' Her words disrupted his thoughts and brought him out of his trance making him realize again that the blue orbs he was staring in belonged to the woman.  
'That isn't your concern.' He simply answered, annoyed by her he turned his back and avoided looking at her, pretending he was no longer interested.

This made Bulma smirk. _Typical, as soon as it gets hard he turns away_.  
'What you couldn't manage to follow the instructions form the Dragonball-radar? I thought a simpleton could use it…?' She sneered, knowing she was actually crossing the line. He turned around faster than her mind could comprehend, holding her back into his death grip, feet dangling in the air.

'B-Bulma!' Dende yelled, when he took one step closer into her direction, Vegeta gave him a warning look making him freeze his movements. Shaking like a leaf, he stared at the pair, again unable to move.

'What do you think you doing?' He hissed at her, emphasizing every word with a small squeeze on her neck. Making her cough, she gasped after air.

Opening both her eyes, 'T-the q-question is, w-what are you doing?' Her voice sounded weak and forced, but the mimic on her face was the exact opposite.

He slowly lowered her back down, her feet touching the ground again. He had let go of his harsh grip but his fingers had yet to untangle themselves from her neck.  
A smirk appeared on his face again. 'You are not easily fooled.'  
'Not a simpleton.' She repeated. 'And neither are you.' Her voice sounded calm.  
He had never seen her so serious.  
'What is your plan? What had gotten you so excited?' She asked. 'I know I am a part of your plan. You would've never let me go otherwise.'

'All correct.' He nodded his head amused. 'I don't do things without a reason.'

She braced herself, her posture straighten and her muscles tensed.

'You don't work for a man your entire life without knowing his deviations.'

Bulma didn't like the tone he was using nor where this conversation was heading.

'I was hoping you would be good distraction, at least, for a little while. He does get easily bored.' His smirk then faltered a little. 'But as it turns out,' he looked at her entire being again, his dark eyes unreadable, piercing her, 'You manage to stay untouched by him, yet to be caught by him.'

'You actually managed to get your part of our deal. You stayed loyal to me.' He seemed confused. 'I thought by now you would be running. You should've been caught by now. Or that I would at least find you empty handed.'

'Then why come looking for me if you wanted me to be captured?' Bulma asked, her sharp mind not affected by his words. She know he had been planning something. Though the thought of him letting her get used and abused by some alien tyrant had never actually crossed her mind.

'I wasn't looking for you.' He answered dismissively.

'What exactly is your plan? Why would you need me to be with him?' Bulma asked, ignoring his answer.

'Because as long as you kept him preoccupied and…' He clicked his tongue approvingly, 'distracted, I would have the time to sneak out with the other Dragonballs.' He explained, when those words left his mouth she did let out a small gasp.

'And this one?' She asked, 'you would still be missing this one.'

'I know, I came to collect the last one. I though I would found some random soldier of Frieza. Or perhaps even you and your captor, though that would ruin my plan. But obviously not you alone and that little green shrimp.' He clicked his tongue, somewhat still unbelieving the sight before him.

'You underestimated me.' Bulma's voice sounded cool but inside her head was spinning. She didn't want to think what he could mean by her preoccupying Frieza. Hell, she never thought something so perverse and disgusting in her life.

'It seems we are getting company again.' He noted, his eyes locked on something in the distance. Bulma turned around but could not see who he was talking about. She did mouth to Dende to hide, something he didn't want to do, not budging from his spot.

_Dende, you are all I have, come on, if something happens I need you to go tell Nail and Guru! _Bulma thought, her brows furrowing at his behavior. She had thought of numerous things while he had spoken. And how horrible it sounded in her head she knew what would have to be done if it ever got to the point that indeed Vegeta or Frieza would manage to get all seven Dragonballs and make a wish. Then the Dragonballs would have to be destroyed. They had to be stopped at all cost.  
And since both ruthless fighters are willing to sacrifice everything it appeared that the grim thought might become reality if things continued this way.

'Move, kid.' Vegeta growled, startling both Bulma and Dende. 'I'll deal with you later.' His eyes locked on hers for brief moment_. Another promise. _She noted.

She simply nodded her head moving forward but before she could grab Dende's hand, she felt his on her shoulder. Turning around slowly he handed her a small device, shape of a small clock.  
_The Dragonball-radar._ Staring at the object in her hand and then back up at him, she simply nodded again. Though she didn't understand his actions at all. _Maybe he doesn't want it to get destroyed during a battle._

She ran forward with Dende next to her, running as far as they could from Vegeta, only now she could see a figure appear in the corners of her eye.

Crouching next to Dende, she patiently waited for the person to arrive. When she looked up, she noticed it was the same handsome man from before, the one who was with Frieza. He was tall blue-skinned warrior with long green hair. If he wasn't working for Frieza, she would've probably flirted with him. She had to suppress a smirk. _It is kind of a shame…_

Vegeta had been wearing his trademark smirk the entire time, when he had felt the blink of energy approaching them, he immediately knew who it was. It seemed that Zarbon had dared to set foot out without Frieza.  
_Hmph, he won't be much of a problem to take out_, staring up straight at the source of energy above him. 'Zarbon.'

'Vegeta.' He simply greeted him back, grinning at the sight. He took a glance in Bulma's and the kid's direction, making both of them tense. Vegeta's eyes followed but looked back at him almost immediately, remaining focused on his opponent.

'Out playing when you should be working?' The grin on his handsome face somewhat faltered a little, 'Your disobedience towards Lord Frieza is foolish. Do you really think you can defy the great Lord Frieza?'

'Ha, Frieza will be a quivering pulp underneath my feet once I get my wish. I'm through bowing before him like a dog. Unlike you Zarbon, I am not some mindless follower.'

'You are amusing, Vegeta.' Zarbon commented, confident and untouched by his speech.  
_  
But you just wait, without Frieza you are an easy prey, Zarbon. _Vegeta bared his teeth and started to power up. 'I already disposed of that useless Dodoria. I'll do the universe a favour and do the same with you.'

'What?' Zarbon yelled, surprised by his words, balling his fist. Obviously not believing his words, Vegeta started to laugh.

'What a surprise, no? I've gotten stronger and stronger, Zarbon.' He ceased his laughter and continue to smirk at the foolish and superficial man before him, how he hated his face… He couldn't wait to beat it into a bloody mess.

'There is simply no way you killed Dodoria on your own.' Zarbon said in disbelieve, he was aware that he had gotten a little stronger but there was simply no way he was in the same class as him and Dodoria.

'Hahaha….' He barked another laugh, amused by his mindless banter. 'Whatever you say, Zarbon.' He paused for a second but then continue, only to taunt him, 'You should be glad, you caught me on the right moment. I am feeling very…energetic. Releasing some pressure would do me well… and knowing my fist I going to connect with you face, well, let's just say that it make the whole deal even sweeter."

'You are lying little rat, Vegeta.' Zarbon simply glared at him. 'You are delusional if you think you can win against Frieza. Besides we already have five Dragonballs, how do you intend to get those?'

'I,' He paused looking at Bulma for a split second, who was following the conversation intensely, 'I have a plan.'

'You don't get it, you are still nothing compared to Frieza.' Zarbon sneered not bothering to ask about it. His reaction made Vegeta's power level rise.  
When Zarbon saw the numbers on his scouter appear, he couldn't believe his eyes. Eventually it reached such a high level the scouter exploded. He couldn't utter a word, he simply stared in shock at Vegeta, ignoring the buzzing sound in his ear made by the explosion.

'Enough talk!' Vegeta screamed, launching forward.

When the fight erupted, Bulma had a hard time following their movements but it seemed that Vegeta once again had the upper hand. She wondered why exactly he was fighting him, it didn't fit with his plan. Perhaps it was an old vendetta that he wanted to deal with. She had noted how much he hated that pink fat bastard but this one he seemed to hate even more. She squeezed Dende's hand, who squeezed hers in respond.  
Why couldn't they have just made it to the village? _Damn, perhaps we should've just have asked Nail to at least fly us there… I don't know what to do… I don't know what Vegeta is going to do now. _Focusing on the fight again, she could not see them but she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

'I already know the truth! Dear old Dodoria informed me of the details of my home planet. And as it appears to be, Frieza feared Saiyans which means he fears ME!' Vegeta yelled firing a devastating ki-ball at the blue creature. The thought of the truth about his planet woke a rage he could hardly control. Killing Zarbon would give him a small amount of satisfaction…for now anyway.

'Please,' Zarbon spat back, dodging a few of his punches, 'he feared that the entire race might go against him and that would've been a problem. But you alone?' He snickered, 'You are no threat to anyone.'

'We will see about that now, will we?' Vegeta smirked, disappearing in front of Zarbon.

But Zarbon's reflexes were sharp, noticing exactly where Vegeta was, right behind him. He tried to punch him only to feel his fist connect with Vegeta hand, that was now holding his fist into a firm grip.  
Throwing him into the sky like a puppet, Zarbon tried to compose himself again gritting his teeth. Aiming with his hand, he formed a ki-beam towards Vegeta, who stayed unfazed by it all, singlehandedly stopped the beam, sending it to a different direction.

A surprised Zarbon looked at him, too paralyzed to speak, move or even hardly breathe. With a blink Vegeta appeared in front of him kicking him, making Zarbon meet the hard earth below them.  
Zarbon slowly got back up again, searching around for Vegeta. He was shaking all over, his fist clenched and his beautiful face was damaged, scowling angrily.

'Looking for me?' A voice from behind him ask, as he was about to look behind him Vegeta's fist made him fly straight backwards, only to once again meet the dirty hard ground.

Vegeta started to laugh out loud. This was ridiculous, at this phase he would be ruler of the universe in no time. If all of Frieza's elite were so pathetic then he had been wasting time these past few years. 'I think I proved my point.' Laughing harder at the humour of the situation, he stopped once he heard Zarbon laugh along with him.

Bulma stared at the pair with wide eyes, _what the hell is going on? Vegeta just beat the crap out of him and he's just laughing!_ Her heart had been beating hard the entire time but now it was beating erratically. Something was up, she could feel it.

Immediately ceasing his laughing, Vegeta looked serious at the man that lay before him. They were at quite a distance, but Vegeta could feel he was about to reveal a trick up his sleeve.

'I have to be honest…' He took a breath, then smirked again, 'I am impressed Vegeta. You've improved a lot since last time we met.' His smirk widened, slowly getting up, 'But unfortunately not quite enough...' Snickering, he now stood straight, turning slowly around. The charming man did not look well at all. His hair was a tangled mess and he had quite a few nasty bruises.

Vegeta seemed not to be dazed by Zarbon. 'So I am not strong enough, huh? How strange, I could've sworn I just beaten you.' He smirked. 'Don't tell me you've been holding back?' His tail untangled itself and started to swirl around violently, again excited.

Zarbon just responded in reaction with a smirk of his own. 'You are right. You have figured it all out, Vegeta.'

Vegeta just started to laugh, _It is ridiculous how he pretends he is still in charge._

'Laugh all you want. I am about to wipe that infamous smirk of your face.' Zarbon's tone was serious and all humour had disappeared from his face. Getting a few pieces of his armour of, Zarbon looked at Vegeta again, 'You should watch closely, I don't do this very often.'

Vegeta just kept smirking at him.  
Bulma had been watching both men back and forth but now decided to keep her eyes locked on the green-haired alien. Suddenly she felt the ground shake underneath her feet, when she looked at Vegeta this time, he held a look of surprise and pure disbelieve.

Zarbon was powering up immensely, his body seemed to be transforming.  
_How can this be!? His power-level is increasing by the minute. _Vegeta's thoughts were swirling, he was surprised to say the least. Dropping his smirk, _So he was serious… I guess I better stay focused then too.  
_The man in front of him was now twice the size as he had been before and with a much higher power level, it seemed he was fully transformed now.

'You see Vegeta, beauty is only skin deep. It is time I introduced you to the beast!' Zarbon launched forward with a lightning speed, he kicked Vegeta in the stomach. It happened so fast Vegeta never had the chance to the deflect the blow. Before he could compose himself again Vegeta earned another blow to the head by Zarbon, and then another kick, it was if Vegeta was moving in slow motion compared to Zarbon.

Bulma stared in shock at what was happening. Vegeta stood no chance against the savage beast in front of him. Her brain screamed at her, telling her to start running already. 'D-Dende…'

Beat into almost a bloody pulp, Vegeta finally found an opening to escape. Not wanting to show his defeat just yet, he continued fighting. He spotted Zarbon above him, who was throwing a series of multiple-ki-balls at him. Just in time he managed to dodge and run from the scene, breathing heavily, he tried to think of something, he needed to buy some time. But before he could hardly catch his breath, Zarbon was in front of him again.  
His reflexes kicked in and he was finally able to throw a ki-ball attack at him, but just like Vegeta had done before he deflected it and used his hand to send it the other way.

Zarbon answered the attack with another ki-ball of his own, one Vegeta could easily dodge. Only to be taken by surprise when he appeared before him and kicked him, hard, into the stomach, making him land on the ground, rolling a few feet further until he finally stopped. Vegeta gasped in pain but stood right back up, staring his opponent in the eye.  
'And you wouldn't believe me when I said you couldn't win.' Zarbon snickered, his voice sounding much heavier and masculine then before.  
Not giving up, Vegeta flew straight forward again, meeting Zarbon head on, Zarbon copied his move making them clash into fight of fists.

'Dende, you need to hide.' Bulma whispered softly, her eyes still focused. When he did not reply she fixed her gaze on him, he still refused to answer her. 'Vegeta is going to lose, you need to get out of here and warn Nail.' Bulma shook him a little, this made him look at her.  
His mouth hung open and he was obviously afraid and startled by the fight in front of him. 'But Bulma you will be all alone, he will kill—'  
'I need you to this for me, Dende. I need you to do this for planet Namek. We can't let them win, we can't let them get immortality.' She explained.  
Without any word of explanation she gave the little boy next to her the small device she had been holding in her hands this entire time.  
'So you'll be able to find me.' She whispered, feeling a pang of guilt go through her heart. She did not want to give him false hope, but now, with Vegeta out of the picture, her plan wouldn't work either.  
With one final push he left her side, he kept glancing back at her, until he finally started to run.  
Her grip on the Dragonball tightened and she clenched her teeth hard.

With Zarbon being the stronger one of the two Vegeta eventually tumbled down but before he could hit the ground, Zarbon got him in the same death grip as he had held Bulma in, slowly half chocking him.  
'It is time to end this! NOW!' Making his threat a promise, Zarbon grip hardened.

Bulma stared in horror at the scene, not believing her eyes. _Vegeta… Defeated… This just can't be!_

Trying to get out of his grip, Vegeta could manage to free his elbow, punching Zarbon in the gut.  
To no avail, as he wasn't letting go, Vegeta punched hard and harder. Becoming more desperate with each blow_,  
I need air…._

Eventually Zarbon had no choice but to let go, holding on to his bruised ribs, hissing in pain. Letting go of the sore spot, he cracked his neck. Smirking, he was going to have fun now. He was in no time next to Vegeta again, kicking him, punching him… destroying his every limb.  
Vegeta had no resistance left; unable to stop him. Grabbing his hair, Zarbon kicked him in the guts again making him fall down in a lighting speed.

Before he could meet his doom lying await underneath him, he felt Zarbon's hand one more time. Unable to move, he hang powerless in his grip, 'It's over for you, Vegeta.' He hissed.

Feeling Zarbon let go, he felt himself fall helplessly. Watching the hated face of his opponent, he felt head down towards the ground in to the deep. The blow created a huge crater, that made the water from the sea flood over the new made hole in the earth. Slowly filling Vegeta's grave.

'Well if our dear Prince wasn't dead because of the blow, he surely but slowly will now.' Zarbon laughed. Changing back in to his normal form, he kept looking at the pit of blue water. Thinking of the Saiyan Prince who had made him go through all that trouble. _Serves him right._ He thought.  
_Enough reminiscing…_ He smirked when he saw what awaited him on the earth beneath his feet.

The blue haired woman and the Dragonball gleaming between her hands.

* * *

I know, you are dying… kind of like Vegeta…  
Want me to update faster? Review! That is right I am bribing you! Ha!

Just review/comment!


	7. The White Demon

Wow, just wrote this chapter in one take! Phew! *pats herself on the back* But I had promised you guys an early update so… well actually I bribed you and it worked so now I'm kind of forced to do this. Let's just say I'm kind enough to hold on to my end of the deal. Hey, I could've gone Vegeta on you and totally make you wait…longer… Enough! Read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The White Demon**

Bulma stared at blue skinned man that walked towards her with a predatory grin on his face. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe Vegeta had lost, sparing his grave of water one more look, Bulma then looked forward again, straight into the golden eyes of her new captor.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' He smirked, delighted when she crawled back at the sight of him, a vain attempt to escape. 'A Dragonball and a woman… A woman who can be quite captivating apparently.'

He snatched her arm and pulled her up, Bulma refrained from making a sound. She didn't know what to do or say. She hadn't planned this nor ever thought of this scenario.  
'I think Lord Frieza will be tremendously pleased when I return.'

He wrapped his one arm around her waist and put the Dragonball underneath his other arm, lifting from the ground. She stared in awe the creature before her eyes, how could someone so good-looking be so cruel and odious at the same time? Then again she had found him disgusting in his other form, the words beauty is only skin deep echoed loudly through her head. But before Bulma could think of anything else, he flew off with her straight forward. Startling her, she let out a loud scream, Zarbon simply responded with a smirk.  
_  
I'm going to meet Frieza in person..._ The thought made her shiver all over and she tried to remain strong and not crumble at the thought.

* * *

When they arrived at the massive space-ship, Bulma didn't know where to look first. There were a few soldiers outside that came to greet Zarbon when he landed. He let go of her, he dusted himself off, as if he had been holding on to some type of filth. Bulma simply huffed at his actions and kept looking around.  
_This ship is_..._ The host of this ship is what you should be thinking about, Bulma, not the technology that comes along with it. _  
She didn't get to dwell on it very long because Zarbon snatched her by her wrist and dragged her forward. She let out a small wince of pain, she then yelled in objection to what he was doing but he seemed to completely ignore her, so she settled for silence and refused to give him any type of reaction for the rest of the walk.

Once inside Bulma just looked around in awe, it was as if she was a kid in a candy store. She managed to peek into a few rooms that had some high-technology equipment. She tried to pull her hand lose several times but it seemed that Zarbon had no intention of letting her go even though she was trapped in this ship anyway. When he caught her staring at the computers, he simply smirked.  
Bulma tried to keep her eyes in front of her and tried to ignore everything around her.

When they stopped in front of a door, Bulma waited for Zarbon to enter. But he once again made sure his armor was in pace and even bothered to put a few lose strands of hair back into his braid.  
_He sure is vain…_ Bulma mentally rolled her eyes.  
When he turned around to look at her, when he inspected her from head to toe, he heaved a sigh. 'Well, that can't be helped.' _  
_Bulma was about to make a comment on his rude remark but didn't get the chance to because he shoved the Dragonball in her stomach and when he turned around he marched straight into the room. She walked behind him in a slower pace, actually Bulma had to drag her feet to move forward.

If his name brought you fear then his presence would make you tremble. Bulma stared at the, somewhat small, alien in front of her. His sinister stare made the hairs on Bulma's neck stand up.  
He kept his eyes on the woman before him, smirking about the fact he got that sort of reaction out of her.

Zarbon simply informed him that he had come across a few thing that he would find very interesting, things that would please him immensely. Taking a step aside, giving Frieza a full view of Bulma, who had to suppress a shudder.  
'Well, apparently she brought Lord Frieza a present.' Zarbon finally said, smirking at her.

'Is that so?' His voice sounded a lot lighter then she had expected. He stood tall and proud but he was at least a two heads shorter than her. Glancing down at him, Bulma quirked an eyebrow. She then realized he was talking about the Dragonball in her hands. Looking back up at him confused and afraid, he chuckled in response to her behavior.

'Well, bring her a little closer so I can personally thank her.' Frieza said, his tail starting to swirl.

It pleased Zarbon that his lord was in such a good mood now and all because of him. Grabbing Bulma by her wrist again he shoved her closer to Lord Frieza until she stood directly before him.  
'Good work.' He commented to Zarbon. 'Take the Dragonball and leave.'  
Zarbon nodded but not before saying he had a few important matters to report. Frieza gave him an uninterested and displeased look in return but compelled on letting him stay and report.

'This woman is apparently the woman Vegeta brought along…' He paused for a moment but when Frieza did not ask any questions about it he continued. ' And about our dear Prince Vegeta, well let's say finally got what he deserved. I finished him off for you, Lord Frieza. He won't be bother you anymore.'

'Is that right?' Frieza hissed, Bulma took notice that he seemed to be mad about something Zarbon had said.

'Unfortunately he also eliminate Dodoria..' Zarbon continued speaking but Bulma noticed a small tremble in his voice this time, it seemed he too picked up on the fact that Frieza was displeased about something.

'How unfortunate indeed.' Frieza simply said, he swirled his tail viciously. 'And what makes you think I'm pleased Vegeta is dead?'

'I… I thought you wanted him gone sir.'

'I wanted to punish him myself, Zarbon. And did you even bother to investigate if he knew the location of any of the Dragonballs?' He hissed. 'Did you question him?'

'N-no…' Zarbon stood utterly horrified by his own mistake, he simply repeated in disbelieve, 'N-no, sir.'

'Then what are you waiting for? Get him here and he better be alive to speak and tell me where MY Dragonballs are!' Frieza lost his temper and Bulma could instantly feel the energy rise in the room. She let out a small gasp and she could feel her chin trembling in response.

'Y-yes, sir!' She had never thought she would see a man as self-righteous and vain as Zarbon stutter and tremble. The fact he was bowing so deeply, muttering apologies in front of his superior, made Bulma think even less of him. 'Unfortunately h-he blasted my scouter during our fight, Lord Frieza so locating him-'

'That is not my concern. Enough of your ignorance, I've had enough of failure. Summon the Ginyu Force this instance.'  
Zarbon opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when realizing that Frieza was in no mood to argue and that his mood couldn't become more fouler then it already was now, if he would stay any longer he would be killed by him personally.  
How the situation had completely turned awry, he had entered with the idea that now he would be Lord Frieza's most important man and now he was certain that if he did not succeed he would die horrible death. Zarbon practically ran outside.

Bulma watched the blue haired man leave, who had not even spared her another glance, to preoccupied into his own situation. She turned her head towards Frieza again, who had yet to calm down, it seemed he was trying to lower his own temper because slowly the energy decreased as well. It suddenly made Bulma aware that she was feeling these thing better than before, but then she dismissed the thought and blamed it on the fact that Frieza was so powerful.

He took a deep breath and slowly a smirk crawled up to his lips, his eyes gleaming in delight when he looked at her. 'I'm afraid good help is hard to find.'

Bulma didn't know how to take the joke so she just remained stoic in her expression and tried to hide her own trembling knees.

His smirk faltered a little when she did not respond but when his eyes landed on the Dragonball in her hands, he grinned at her again. 'I believe I should thank you, my dear.'

_How on earth am I going to survive this? I need to get the hell out of here! _Her mind suddenly thought.

She took a step back but unlike Vegeta he did not bother to take step forward, it was then she realized his tail was wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.  
_  
When had that happened?_ It was as if Vegeta's speed was slow compared to the speed of Frieza's tail. His mere tail, she had to suppress a small yelp from leaving her mouth.

'Stay a bit longer.' Frieza grin widened, 'I haven't thanked you properly. And as a gentleman I know how to treat a lady like yourself.' His finger travelled along her cheek onto her neck, he then pulled away from her skin to snatch the Dragonball out of her hands.

Bulma felt suddenly very sick. She had to fight the urge to vomit, her stomach was working against her. Her nerves were taking over her body, making her tremble all over. Her voice got stuck inside of her throat. And in the pit of her stomach she could feel that something awful was about to happen.

_He's going to torture me… I just know it._

'And I would just love to know how you're got your pretty little hands on that Dragonball.'

When he grabbed her by her chin , the contact made her close her eyes and see images of places she had never seen, strange creatures she had never met and planets that seemed to scream in agony. Then she saw beautiful red planet, but when he lifter her chin again, it made her open her eyes and stop whatever was going on.

'What are you doing?' He asked intrigued. When she did not answer, he continued thinking he had just imagine it.  
'So tell me how did you end up coming along with Vegeta? For as I can tell the man hardly takes any interest in women.' He spoke elegantly and kind, almost believable if it weren't for his tail that was slowly suffocating her.  
'Though you are hard to ignore…' He commented. 'Well, why did he take you?' He asked impatiently when she did not answer or react to his compliment.

What was she supposed to say? Her head was swirling with thought and she could hardly keep her emotions in check. She was feeling all sort of things and whenever she closed her eyes images appeared of things and place that she didn't know. _Does this have something to do with Frieza? Or am I just so afraid I'm starting to imagine things? _

'Now, dear…' He hissed, 'It would be wise of you to start speaking.' Giving her a squeeze with his tail made her scream out in pain, her body aching all over.

'I don't know.' She answered uncertainly and quickly, perhaps a bit too quick. Frieza gave her an impatient and displeased growl in return, which made her wince in fear. 'He just took me with him.'

'How strange.' He stared at her for a moment not pushing the subject any further, which surprised her to say the least. When he let go of her, he placed her softly on the floor, surprisingly gentle and not wanting to hurt her. It was only then Bulma took a much needed deep breath, he simply kept his stare on her.

After a long pause he spoke again. 'So dear, what is your name?'

Bulma stared at him with wide eyes, startled by his question. Why would he want to know her name? The fact that he kept calling her dear did make her want to vomit and perhaps if she told him her name, he would stop calling her that.

'Bulma…' Her voice came out as whisper and she could feel her voice tremble when she spoke.

'That is all?' He quirked up an invincible eyebrow, his overall expression stayed the same however.

'Bulma Briefs of Earth.' She tried to sound a little braver then before. But the truth was all she wanted to was to curl up in a little ball and disappear this instant.

'Earth?' He asked pretending to be interested in her heritage, 'Never heard of it…' He stalked around the room, turning his back to her. 'Or wait… I have heard of it. Our dear Prince Vegeta was there visiting a while ago, wasn't he?'

Bulma's mouth when dry, where was this leading to? He made her so nervous and on edge she could hardly think or move. If he was going to kill her, why couldn't he just get over with it and do it?

'I asked you a question, girl.' He hissed angrily and impatient when she did not answer right away.

'Y-yes.' She stuttered surprised by his outburst. Bulma swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing herself to be sucked into a black hole. When she opened her eyes again her vision was blurry. She couldn't cry… _Not now, Bulma._

He walked off a table and took some sort of wine glass with green liquid in it. He then returned to her, rotating around her like a predator. Bulma hoped that the floor would just swallow her whole and make disappear.

'So that is how you got here, Vegeta just abducted you? For no good reason at all?'

When Bulma again didn't answer straight away, his tail hit the ground violently, creating a hole where he had struck. Staring in wide eyes at the hole and then back at the man. He took a step in her direction, 'Girl, don't make me drag everything out of your mouth.' The way the venom slipped through his words, made it clear that he had lost his patience a long time ago. The fact that it was about Vegeta had made him even angrier.

'He just took me with him.' She repeated, reluctant to tell him about the Dragonball-radar. Beside that did not explain why he had taken her with him, she doubted Frieza would believe her if she just told him that was the sole reason she was here.

'Why in the universe would he do that? You can say a lot about Vegeta but you can't say he is….' He paused for a second, looking into his glass, 'easily distracted.'

'I… I'm an inventor.' Her voice trembled so much when she spoke, she cleared her throat trying to counter it, 'I invent capsules, there these small tubes that can contain houses and other things. He said I could come in handy when...' She wondered if she should exaggerate or not, hell she was lying anyway, 'When he would rule the universe.'

She dared to meet his eyes, who stared tedious back at her. He didn't say anything back, simply took a sip of his drink. __

Well, it isn't a complete lie. I did invent the Dragonball-radar and that the reason I was able to come along… 

'I made him a deal, saying I would work for him but only if he spared my planet.' The last part came out kind of rushed, cursing at herself. Her nerves were getting the upper hand making her blabber and do rash things. When he suddenly stood only centimeters apart from her face, she gasped.

'So that's why he took you along?' He made it sound that he did not believe her story completely. ' Though that sounds about right. Only Vegeta could be stupid enough to believe such a thing."

'I do make capsules!' Bulma answered defending her name with proud, though her voice sounded like a loud whisper.

'I'm sure you could teach people how to use it so he can copy it. Or he could've return when needed.' He said looking down to her bending forward, only a little more. Bulma realized he wasn't talking about her capsules, but about the fact that Vegeta had believed her. Clearly Frieza was not easily deceived.  
Bulma always knew deep inside there was more to it, an underlying reason for her abduction; she just never dared to think of it any further.

"So there was no other reason why he took you along?" He asked, eying her again.  
'N-no.' She looked him boldly in the eyes, his red eyes never turned away from hers.  
'Like I said he never took much of an interest in woman before.' His voice was above a whisper but sounded threatening and frightening, ''But it isn't as if he never stepped in to one of our …brothels.' He finished.  
Bulma's eyes widened in response, understanding what he was insinuating.

'I'm not his whore if that's what you think.' She dared to raise her voice a little when she answered him. The outburst had no effect on him.  
'I would never accuse you of such a thing, dear.' He smirked at her reaction.

'I-I don't know why.' She simply finished, feeling stupid and foolish about her own behaviour. She never felt so much fear in her entire life and yet she dared to speak up to him. She reminded herself just who she was talking to, when she closed her eyes she thought of all the children of Guru that had died at his hands.

Upon closing her eyes, she saw what seemed to be another memory. She was pointing her fingers at what seemed to be a Namekian village. A small red glowing ki-ball appeared and she aimed it at the village. No, not her. Frieza. It was Frieza. Bulma just looked at the scene before her, not understanding what was going on. First she was him, now she was standing beside him.  
There was a massive explosion, making a dust cloud which slowly disappeared to then reveal a huge crater where the village had been.  
Opening her eyes again, it had all happened so fast. Had that been real?  
The kind people she had met today, _their brothers_..._ That beautiful peaceful village… gone in a blink of an eye. If that is the true power of Frieza…._

Frieza did not seem to notice her state of mind or her inner turmoil but proceeded to drink his glass empty.

'So how did you get that Dragonball?' He then asked, his staying monotone.__

Though her mind was supposed to think of an answer all her thoughts were with Dende for the moment. She hoped he'd be safe with Guru and Nail by now. Had she failed them?

Yet her mouth spoke without much thought, aimlessly staring at the ground before her, watching his strange alien feet. 'It was Vegeta's.' She answered on the same tone he used to question her.

'And you just decided to take it with you?' He got closer to her again, his once again only centimetres away from hers, she could now feel his cold breathe on her face, smelling his drink; she decided that whatever was in it, a normal human being would have died on the spot after drinking the vile liquor.

'I was escaping… clearly I wasn't very lucky.' She spoke soft and she couldn't help but feel hypnotized under his stare when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, she didn't flinch nor pull away.

She couldn't.

'And you ran straight towards me.' He tilted his head to the side, inspecting her face.  
'I guess…I…' Bulma couldn't answer, suddenly the numbness disappeared and she was getting nervous again. His actions, the way he talked to her, it all made her feel so vulnerable.  
'Don't worry. I won't hurt you… much.' He put a lock of hair behind her ear, gently.  
'Please, don't…' Bulma's voice sounded fragile, as if she were to break any moment now.

'I won't.' He answered seriously. The corner of his mouth twisted up, 'But I will.'  
Her heart beat fastened at his words, his promise. Bulma started to shake uncontrollably. All of a sudden the images from before took over and made he aware how incredible strong he was, how his wrath had destroyed planets. Planets like Vegeta's… She swallowed at the thought.

'My, my… You are shaking like a leaf.' He smirked, gave her small shake. 'Be afraid.

Bulma could feel her emotions well up, _Don't, Bulma… Don't let him see you cry. _She counted to ten, trying to make the feeling go away. But her vision simply got blurry again. She tried not to blink because she knew that as soon as she would a tear would escape.

Looking at her, he noticed the tears waiting in the corner of her eyes, Frieza smirked, and when his hand when near her she blinked, letting the tears roll free over her cheek, he caught one tear with his nail.  
"Now, now…" He started, looking at the liquid he had caught, he put in in his mouth. 'Salty…'  
He trailed his tongue over his lips, still tasting her, 'No need to cry…yet.'  
He took her chin and looked at her, warningly. 'I haven't done anything horrible yet have I?'  
Bulma didn't reply as more tears rolled down. He repeated his question, shaking her a little, 'Have I?'  
'N-no.' Her voice came out weak and defeated, which was exactly how she felt.

'See… I'm a kind man. But only few deserve my kindness.' He explained, 'So far you've done well. Very well, you brought me one of my precious Dragonballs.'

He caressed her cheek and Bulma flinched at his cold ice hands. Cold like his blood, like his heart… This white demon that was hovering above her. _He will be the end of me._ Bulma's pessimistic thoughts drowned her mind until she could think no more and simply stared into his red eyes.

'So you've earned my kindness.'

* * *

So, is Frieza scary enough?

Don't forget to comment/review!

I should bribe you again by saying I'll update sooner… but nah… Or maybe I should…? *ponders…* (No, I'm too tired…) *mutters to herself while falling asleep* Rely on the kindness of others…


	8. Eternal Emperor

Thank you for your lovely reviews! Much appreciated!  
Also someone asked if Bulma had "powers" in the first version of this story: Ah, nope she did not! That's new! Also some major twist are going to occur sometime real soon, so were are not heading in the same of the direction of the first version which I hope most of you will appreciate…. And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Chapter 8: Eternal Emperor **

Flying as fast as he could, Zarbon headed straight to the place he had fought and abandoned Vegeta. Cursing at himself, he had been thinking over and over how to get back on Frieza's good side.  
He was obviously displeased with him, to call the Ginyu Force!  
_Ridiculous!_  
He could handle the situation! He had gotten rid of that filthy monkey Prince who had brought him enough trouble over the years, yet Frieza was somehow displeased about the events. He regretted of not thinking about questioning him but he couldn't help but feel proud and triumphant about winning from Vegeta, leaving him in a pool of his own blood, literally.  
That snobby little rat had defied him numerous times, ignored his orders, even taunted him though he was below him. How dare he? _Well, at least he was the last of his race._ He smirked, he had made sure of that when he had urged Frieza to get rid of them, a hazard to his organisation he had told him.

But right now his hatred for Vegeta would have to be pushed aside. He would only have to put up with him for a few more hours and then he would be rid of him for the rest of eternity_.  
I just hope he's still alive, if not, Frieza will blast __**me**__ into the next dimension!  
_  
Finally arriving at the place he had left his nemesis, his face turned into a scowl when realization dawned up on him that he would have to dive in that filthy water to get him.  
_You're not worth half of the trouble, Vegeta._  
If he still had his scouter he would've just searched for the Dragonball and then Frieza wouldn't care about Vegeta. He gritted his teeth, cursing Vegeta again. He scanned the place and just when he thought he had to actually dive in, his eye caught something.

A figure lying on the ground next to the water. He smirked, recognising his armour he knew Vegeta had somehow managed to get out of the water with his last bit of energy. He landed in front of him, noticing he was unconscious, making him completely unaware of what was going to happen to him. Vegeta would be in for quite the surprise.  
'You are just pathetic.' He said to the half dead man before his feet, who remained unresponsive.  
He grabbed him by his arm and flew up in the sky, hardly supporting Vegeta who was already in a terrible state. But Zarbon couldn't care less, he just hope he live long enough to please his Master.  
Turning around towards the direction he had come from, he flew straight towards the ship.

* * *

Bulma stared with wide eyes at her captor, trembling uncontrollably.  
'How should I show you my kindness?' He hissed sadistically, playing with her hair. Her breath hitched when came even closer, she could actually feel his cold breath on her, it gave her goose bumps all over. And she could literally feel the blood draining from her face.  
He made an approving sound, his tongue swirled over his lips, hungrily.

'S-s-sir?'

The interruption startled Frieza, aggravated he barked at the soldier who had dare to disturb him just what did he want.

'L-Lieutenant Zarbon said you wish to be informed when the Ginyu Force will be arriving. They will be here in approximately three hours, Sir!' He saluted hesitantly and awaited for Frieza consent to leave the room.

Frieza, obviously displeased about the interruption, stayed silent for a moment. He still had to let go of Bulma, he simply stared at the soldier annoyed. 'Do not disturb me until they arrive.' He muttered.  
'Y-yes, Sir!' He trembled and turned around, wanting to get as quickly as possible away from his boss.  
'Oh, before you go.' Frieza said, stopping the soldier dead in his tracks.  
'You should always ask permission to enter.' With that said he formed a ki-beam with his forefinger and destroyed not just the soldier but the entire door, blasting all the way through the hall. A few other startled soldier looked at the damaged and then back at Frieza, when they noticed his expression they all just nodded and hurried out of the way.

It had all happened so fast, that Bulma hardly had the time to comprehend what exactly had happened. Frieza's tail was wrapped around her and she was being lifted in the air by him as he walked out of the room.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Bulma didn't know what had changed between now and then but Frieza had ceased his actions of _kindness_ and was now, awkwardly, walking with her. Not that her feet actually ever had the chance to meet ground.

They stood before another door, to be honest all the doors on the ship looked alike. But she could tell this one was different, it had some sort of strange sign on it. When he caught her looking, she quirked up an eyebrow when she heard him laugh. A cold empty laugh.  
'That is the crest of my family. I am a Prince after all.' He explained, when Bulma's eyebrow shot up, he only laughed harder at her reaction.

_If even Frieza is also a Prince then Earth has no idea how cruel Princes really are. Speaking of Princes… Vegeta…_

She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, he'd never get a chance to avenge his race. Not that she agreed with his way of doing but still. Never did she think he would end like that.

When they entered, Bulma noticed how simple the room was, nothing luxurious or extravagant like she had suspected_. I guess a Prince like Frieza does not care about…. _Then it hit her. This was his personal chamber!

As if on cue with her realisation he started speaking, 'This is my personal room. I don't actually have guest rooms since people who enter my ship are mostly not invited. Well, at least not willingly, most become soldiers of mine.'  
He then grinned, 'But you aren't… So you should feel special, not many get treated like this by me.'

Bulma had kept her eyes on him the entire time when he spoke, noticing that after every word he had to stop the corners of his mouth from going up. Cruelty seem to be his main feat. He seemed to be delighted about the fact that she was afraid of him.  
When he put her down on the large bed, which was the only notable thing in the room, her heart started to pump so hard she was certain he felt it too. Trying to be at least a little brave she sat straight and lifter her chin in the air, defiantly.  
He smirked at her fake charade, not letting go of her completely, his tail was now just loosely wrapped around her and one hand was on her knee.  
'Don't worry, they won't disturb us anymore…' He trailed off, his eyes darkening a little. He started to play with her hair again.

Bulma wanted to vomit, she felt like collapsing right here. She wanted to cry hysterically and scream at him to not touch her. But there was something stopping her from doing that, his aura had a paralyzing effect on her. She hated how he proceeded to play with her hair even though she flinched every time he twirled it around his finger. She hated him, everything his voice, his eyes, his touch that made her nauseous.

When he leaned in closer, Bulma could no longer control herself. With trembling hands she stopped him, pushing on his chest. Though she was nothing to him, he halted a little, gave her a disapproving look and continued.  
'S-stop it!' She had wanted to yell but it came out more as a hesitant whispered.  
'You dare to defy me?' He asked her in all seriousness. 'I was going to let you live… a bit longer than most.'  
Bulma swallowed, her head moving back to keep the distance between them. She felt her body grow sick with concern and fear, suddenly having a hard time to concentrating on what was before her. The room started to spin.  
'But before I kill you… I'll ravish you.' He laughed, but he felt silent when he saw the unconscious woman before him.

Disappointed, he simply mumbled and stared at the sight, 'Pity…'

* * *

Entering the spaceship, Zarbon immediately went to the medical-centre of the ship. Up on entering he heard a few surprised gasps but he ignored and walked straight towards the best high-tech medical-tank they had on the ship.  
'Doctor!'  
After him stood an older looking reptilian alien, who stood nervously behind him. When he took notice that all Zarbon was going to do was put him in the tank he hesitantly moved forward and took over, placing the mask on Prince Vegeta's face, who seemed to be hardly breathing. Staring at the alarming sight, he turned around to see Zarbon, who unlike usual, seemed to be stressed and panicking.  
'How long?' He barked impatiently, staring at the tank.  
'Well… That is hard to tell. I say at least a few hours.'  
'A few hours!?' He shouted. 'Until he is conscious?'  
'Well, maybe two or three hours until he's conscious, probably six until he's fully healed.' The doctor stuttered, surprised by his outburst. 'Well, he is a Saiyan so it could be less…' He mumbled to himself looking at the Prince.  
'Never mind that, all he has to do is be able to speak and stay conscious.' Zarbon cut him off, snickering at the sight. 'Hopefully Frieza will be in a better mood now. Three hours it is, I'll be back then.'

'B-but, Sir! It could take much longer than that…' The old alien stopped speaking when he realised that the lieutenant had already left. It aggravated him that people seemed to have no respect for him whatsoever. 'Always so impatient….' He sighed. 'Well, Prince Vegeta, it seems you have gotten yourself into deep trouble. I fear this is the last time…' He muttered, tapping the glass, he examined his severe wounds. That made him sigh even louder, it could be longer than three hours now that he had taken a better look. Whoever fought him had been brutal.

* * *

_A red planet. Goku... a little boy… Was that Gohan? And then there was that golden light…  
_She let out a sigh. How long had she been out? Probably not too long, she wondered how Frieza had reacted when she passed out_. Haha… _She let out a snort,It wasn't funny actually but she couldn't help it.  
The amusement soon left her though when she realized she should be grateful that she was still breathing. _Or maybe I shouldn't be relieved, maybe it would be better if he had killed me... At least in my sleep I wouldn't have to endure any torture. _  
She opened her eyes, staring at the white blank ceiling. He had bothered to put her decently on the bed, she was lying in the middle. The matrass was rather hard now that thought about it, _definitely not a comfy bed. _

_Not that that matters for the moment. What is it with these weird dreams and visions? Was this what Guru had been talking about? _She sighed again, the last thing she need was a Namekian messing with her head. Tough she felt her head was somewhat clear in spite of the situation. Looking around she noticed only now that it was weird that Frieza wasn't anywhere around. She had expected him to still be here.  
Sitting up, she felt relieved to be by herself for a moment. This gave her some time to actually _think_.  
Looking outside she noticed that the weather on Namek was still the same, the sun was still shining and it did not seem as if any bad omen would appear anytime soon. Meaning she still had some time to figure out how to get the Dragonballs.

_Oh who am I kidding? I'm in too deep, there is no way I can turn this around! _She let her head hit the pillow and took a deep breath. Thinking about all the possible situations her thought drifted off thinking about Vegeta.  
He had lost. And they had just left them there to die. She felt a small pain in her chest, not for Vegeta, but she was feeling bad for the fact that she had too become so cruel. When had that happened?  
Or maybe she was seeing him in different light. She started to think about how his life must be, working for a monster like Frieza... A man who was responsible for killing his entire race, for destroying his planet. It made all his actions and motives so… understanding. Every move he made was suddenly had reason in her head. Somehow she too wanted Frieza to pay.  
_  
Letting someone believe cruel lies for your own… what? Amusement? Power? I can't even imagine how Vegeta must be feeling… All you ever knew was a lie; the man you worked for your entire life is actually the one who took everything away from you. …I'm sorry, Vegeta._

She snickered at her last words, if she would ever say that to Vegeta he would tell he she is stupid woman and he didn't need her pity. Though she smiled just seconds ago, a saddening feel overwhelmed her. _But I'm still sorry, Vegeta._

Perhaps she had to rethink everything. Destroying the dragonballs would stop Frieza from gaining immortality but it would not_ stop_Frieza. Maybe she should let Vegeta have is immortality… _What the hell, like Vegeta is going to be any better, Bulma. You are being too sympathetic. _

Bulma was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door slide open, getting up quickly as she could, startled by the interference. She was confusedto see Zarbon in the doorframe, smirking at her. Not really knowing what to say or do, she just glared in return and remained quiet.

'Lord Frieza isn't here?' He asked, while inspecting her, he quirked up an eyebrow.  
Bulma couldn't help but look down at the douchebag and gave him another nasty look in return. She didn't like him one bit, as a matter a fact she loathed him. 'Obviously not.'  
He didn't seem to like the answer and answered in a none amused tone back, 'Watch your tongue, don't be a smart mouth.'  
He then smirked speaking out loud his own thoughts, 'I would've thought he'd be…'  
'Well, he's not.' She answered on a snippy tone. She wanted him to leave. Now.  
His grin faltered a little but then it just grew wider, as if some vile thought had passed in his head. It almost seemed as if he was laughing at her. Walking closer into the room, he kept his eyes focused on her, Bulma responded by curling up to the head of the bed frame, well there was none really, her back met the wall instead. When she couldn't move up more he seemed to halt, as if only now he was satisfied with her position,  
'I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you.'  
'Frieza said-' She started, ready to make up some lie to stop him from daring to come closer.  
'I know what Lord Frieza thinks and says. I've been around long enough.' He cut her off angry, 'Don't think you on the other hand will be around long enough.' Zarbon's words made her shiver involuntarily.

'I know not to anger him.' He then stated. 'I just thought he'd be here… with you.'  
Bulma knew he was saying such things to get under her skin, but she choose to be the bigger persion and ignored his remark. When he noticed he wasn't going to get a response out of her, he gave her a bored expression and turned around, 'I better go report to Lord Frieza, after all he will probably be pleased to hear that our dear troublesome Prince is once again on his ship.'

_At least he's not dead… _The thought lifted the heavy feeling in her chest.

'Zarbon.'

The cold voice that belonged to none other than the owner of the ship made both Bulma and Zarbon jump up in surprise. Zarbon immediately made a deep bow and greeted him in the most respected way. Frieza remained unresponsive, holding a drink in his hand he looked at his glass and twirled it around, bored expression on his face.

It made Bulma want to roll her eyes at the pitiful man but refrained because of Frieza, who's mood, she presumed, had worsened.

'Lord Frieza, Vegeta is recovering quite nicely, so we'll be able to interrogate him—'  
'You are here by forgiven for your disastrous mistakes, Zarbon.' Frieza's voice was low and cold, when Zarbon shouted a loud 'Thank you, Lord Frieza!' He ignored it completely and continued talking, not paying any attention to the gratitude and relief of Zarbon.

'However, because of you, I have to wait for at least THREE more hours!' He hissed, making Zarbon wince at his sharp tone, bowing his head deeper when he realized he wasn't going to let go of this easily.

'You all have wasted enough time. Once the Ginyu Force arrives, everything better be going perfect or else I'm really going to lose my patience!' He gritted his teeth and while speaking he put some much pressure on the glass in his hand it chattered into pieces.

'L-lord…' Zarbon stuttered, nervously standing before his master. Uncertain of how to hold him any longer he muttered an apology, kneeled before him and told him he would try to speed up the progress of Vegeta's healing. Then, for the first time since she had been here, he left without Frieza's consent. Frieza seemed to be so furious he simply didn't care what words came out of the man's mouth. When the door fell shut, the silence lingered in the room.

Bulma's mouth had gone dry, when she had watched Zarbon leave and looked back to Frieza, it was only then she had noticed that he had seemed to settled all his anger on her. He was glaring at her and his red eyes gleamed mean and vicious, his tail started to twirl around again.

'So, what will you do now?'

_What did he mean? _Bulma thought frantically, unbeknown to herself she hard curled up her knees to her chest and sat in a rather odd position, almost like child.

He tail leashed out on the ground leaving a mark and making the ship tremble.  
'What will you do now?' He stepped closer, eying her intensely. 'Faint again?'

Bulma face paled, was there any right answer to that question? She wanted to die or disappear, whatever was furthest from him. Feeling sick to her stomach, she swallowed her fear _and_ proud, muttering, 'I-I didn't meant to.'

'But you did.' He pointed out, his voice cold and uncaring.

'Are you certain you don't know where that other Dragonball is?' He asked out of the blue.

'No I don't, I truly don't.' She emphasized, hoping the answer would satisfy him. The answered had come out of her mouth rather quickly, but she knew by know it was better to answer his questions straight away.  
'I hope for your sake you indeed do not know because if you do—' He said threatening.  
'I don't.' She repeated, more firm and confident.

He sighed and stared out at huge oval window of his room. He seemed to somewhat calm down, perhaps she should continue talking with him, at least he kept his distance_. Or maybe I shouldn't pay too much attention to him? No, you can't ignore a man like Frieza…_

'Would you like to talk to Vegeta? If so, tell me what would you say to our dear Prince Vegeta?'

His strange question startled her so much, she had to remind herself he liked his questions answered immediately. Her mind raced but the truth of the matter was she didn't know herself.  
'I don't know.' She answered quietly.  
'You don't?' He sounded somewhat surprised, unbelieving her answer.  
'No… What would I have to say to him?' She answered. 'He destroyed everything I had.'  
_Not completely true but definitely not false. _But she would talk to him, ask him questions though she was certain he'd be reluctant to answer any of them_._ But she didn't need Frieza to know all that, she wondered why he would bother to ask such a question.

He simply answered with a 'Hm.' And ignored her for the time being. It made Bulma wonder what he could be thinking of now and why he was asking such strange questions. She hesitated on asking him a question but she figured she should do it before he got bored with the scenery and take out his frustration on the nearest person, which would be her.

'What are you going to do once you are immortal?' Bulma made sure her tone was soft and sincere, to not disturb the atmosphere, that was quite calm, in the room. It seemed to work though it took him a minute to answer.

'I would be free to do as I please.' He answered, not bothering to turn around and face her. Which actually relieved her, because talking to his back was easier.  
'I will rule the universe for all eternity.' He stated, already sounding proud of his accomplishment.

The answer made her shiver and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight, trying to ease her own discomfort she shrunk down a bit more. The thought of him ruling for the rest of eternity made her feel sick and afraid. So very afraid.  
'No… I mean, yes but not that. What are you going to do with the planet? And where would you be going?' She spoke uncertain, she kind of did that on purpose, Frieza liked it when people feared him. Plus there was something in her inner gut that was telling her that this was the right way to approach him.

'Home.' He simply answered. It shocked Bulma to know that this monster actually had a home of his own, she had never considered the idea. A pang flew through her heart when she thought as she thought of Vegeta. _Men like this monster even have a home and… Vegeta does not._  
'And this planet would be sold.' He explained, 'It's actually not that bad.' He added.

_It is bad, without it's people on it, it's not a planet. It is just ball of mud. This race makes this planet valuable and nothing else does._ She wanted to voice her opinion and suddenly had the desperate need to tell him that so perhaps, maybe he would stop and reconsider everything. She knew that was foolish but she couldn't help herself. However she was wise enough to keep her mouth shut.

'And me… What would you do with me?' Her voice came out as a whisper, afraid of hearing the answer.

There was a long silence until he eventually answered, 'Well… We will just have to wait and see, now don't we?'

Bulma stayed quiet after his unsatisfying answer, truthfully she wanted to asked what the hell he just meant by that but couldn't gather the courage to say something. Besides it's not as if she could put pressure on the issue, he would not answer if he didn't feel like it. It was as simple as that.

It stayed quiet for a long time after that, Bulma simply stared at the future Eternal Emperor of the universe with such consent and a burning hate, that she was certain it would consume her. Balding her fist, she then promised herself that before anything, she would stop him first.

Frieza seemed to be in his own world, staring at the nothingness in the distance.

* * *

I know this kind of feels like filler (yes, even in fanfiction they come to haunt you…) but it really it isn't. You see Bulma realizes that above all things she first needs to stop Frieza and in case you guys haven't noticed, because of the drastic turn of events she definitely looks at Vegeta differently now. Doesn't that make you excited for the next chapter?

Comment/review! 


End file.
